Long ago
by BlueFireReturns
Summary: Jane never wanted to live like this. But she never had a choice. When the Autobots decided, not to tell her the truth, it was just the beginning and most things are not as easy explained as they seem. Will Miko, Jack and Raf be able to help their noone-trusting new friend? This is the Story of her life, including her biggest secret.
1. Jane

**Hey everyone!**

**This is my very first Transformers Fanfiction!**

**I´m just beginning, so please forgive smaller mistakes ****J**

**And if there are any mistakes in language, grammar or vocabulary, it may be because I am a german student and to be honest, we don´t learn much at school.**

**Ou may will find scenes of the original TFP series, but in a different order.**

**Well, enough saied. Let´s start.**

**This story is about Janys Ashaya, called Jane, who is a long lost ally of the Autobot crew. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

I sat down at the small window of my cell.

It was the only thing I ever did when I was in it.

That small, empty room used to be my livingroom without any kind of life.

Megatron had considered every possible way of escaping, before he brang me here.

I never had a chance to get out alive. Well, that´s what I thought at that point of time.

But I was captured, unable to help myself.

"Oh Bulkhead, where are you? Please, I need you…"

Have I said or just thought it? I had no idea.

"Buhuhu, how sad. Do you still believe that they will ever come to rescue you? Accept it, they abendoned you."

Yeah, seems like I talked to myself before.

I haven´t even had to look at him.

"What do you want, Knockout?"

"Me? Nothing. Lord Megatron is waiting for you. He´s on the bridge."

He wanted me to answer, but I did no move.

"Your choice. Go or I will force you."

"No need to."

I nearly had to ran to follow the robot.

With every step I did, I headed towards Megatron, the pure evil.

The oversized door opened and closed behind me.

I waited for Megatron to show up and introduce me into his newest diabolic plan to find and kill the Autobots. But nothing happened.

When he finally appeared behind me, his hand closed around my chest before I was able to move.

I tried to open his hand, but failed.

"Well, here I am. Now, what do you want this time?"

He stared at me angrily.

I showed far too less respect. But I never showed respect to him.

He tried to ignore my question.

Of course I knew, what he wanted.

That´s why I was a prisoner.

"Oh Jane, you do know, what I want."

"Try again. Try as often as you want, but I will never help you. I am a member of team Prime and I will never double-cross them."

He just laughed. I knew what this meant.

The next thing he was going to say would break my heart.

"Are you sure about that? They abandoned you a long time ago. They are not interested in you anymore. They will never come for you."

I actually had no idea what to say. Of course he was right, but hope dies last.

The Decepticon leader enjoyed his triumph and carried me to a huge monitor which showed cybertronic science.

"You have to know, dear Jane, I have changed the rules of the game."

He tapped the monitor and it started showing three human kids.

"Are they supposed to mean anything to me? I don´t even know them."

"Oh, you don´t know them? But they are the Autobot´s new human pets!"

I stared at them. Have I really been replaced by those children?

Megatron smiled and turned to Knockout.

"Unite them, but do not give them much time to talk."

He directly looked into my face.

"Jane, you will do as I say if you want to save them."

I was thrown like a Ball and landed in Knockouts hands.

It was a kind of fun to them.

He nodded and left the room, with me in his hands.

We arrived at the prisoners' corridor and stopped in front of a door.

It opened and I was thrown again.

The landing was hard and I felt how the kids were staring at me.

**Well, that was it, the first Chapter.**

**What do you think about it?**

**I am going to upload the next one as soon as possible,**

**but no****promises! **


	2. A new kid

**Hey guys!**

**I´m back and going to continue the story, as I promised!**

**So, Jane is united with the three kids. But what will happen next?**

**Read and find out!**

**I don´t own transformers!**

Chapter 2

"Knockout, you churl!"

I nearly screamed, even though I knew that he would only hear me if he stands right behind the door.

I was sitting facing the door and tried to cover my tears.

I did not succeed, so I just wiped them.

The three kids stared at my back

For them I must have looked like an unknowing girl.

Well, whatever impression they have had, they decided to talk to me.

"Who are you?"

I haven´t wanted to ignore them, but I couldn´t have told them the truth neither.

Even if I doubted that they had ever heard of me, I used my secret powers to cover my real identity.

Afterwards I turned around.

"Shaya. That's my name. You?"

Of course that wasn´t my real name, but Janys Ashaya was way too conspicuous.

The older boy answered me.

"I am Jack. This are Miko and Raffael."

He pointed at the girl and the visible youngest of them, a boy.

The youngest looked at me as if he was expecting something else.

"You can call me Raf. So, what do you do here? Why are you on board of the decepticon Warship?"

"I am living here. What about you?"

"You are living here? With the ´Cons?" Jack was horrified.

"Yeah, you can say so. But you are not here voluntarily, right?"

I knew the answer, but I had to ask them.

"No, we are prisoners. And you do not seem to be free, Shaya."

"Maybe. You never really get use about living here."

"Ever thought about escaping?"

"Sure. Last time they caught me on the flight deck. Mostly, Megatron allows me to walk around freely, as long as I do not make any trouble."

"Okay, besides that, why are you here? There must be a reason."

"They want me to do something. But I am not going to do it."

"Why not?"

"Destruction. Pain. Death. I am living here to protect humankind."

"That was no answer."

"Take it or leave it. I stand by what I say."

I turned towards the door.

"Have you heard that, Knockout? I know that you are listening!"

The door opened and the giant robot stepped in.

"Clever. You have learned."

"Was not difficult. You are easy to see through. Thanks to your never changing strategy."

Knockout tried to grab me and I had to understand that our time was up.

"You three have to promise something." I begged at Miko, Jack and Raf.

"Do not tell the Team about me. If they find out that I am here… It would cause serious trouble."

They nodded, even if they had no idea why I did that.

Again Knockout tried to grab me, but failed.

"Just open the door, Knockout." I said annoyed.

The door separated us.

"Tell me, Knockout, what have you planned?"

"Can´t you imagine? The Autobots have to give up if they want to reunite with them."

I was surprised.

Actually, he never talked to me about any of their plans.

I nodded.

"Brilliant. But I think you do have a problem."

"What would that be?"

"They just escaped."

"Impossible!"

I never saw him speeding like that before.

We reached the corridor and opened the door.

Miko, Jack and Raf were right where we left them.

And of course they were surprised.

But I had a plan and Knockout had no idea of it.

"Escaped. Very funny. You will pay for that."

He tried to grab me, but I was faster.

"Good night, Knockout!"

I used my powers to throw a blue-coloured thunderbolt at him.

And I had to feel the consequences.

I wasn´t able to attack any Decepticon without being punished for it.

The kids were surprised how easily I just had defeated Knockout but they even recognized that I hurt myself.

The pain came from my left wrist, where I was wearing a non-removable metallic bangle.

Dazed I shook my head.

Since when was I sitting on the ground?

Suddenly Jack grabbed my arm and helped me standing up.

"Shaya, what in the world has just happened? What are we going to do?"

"Follow me. Stay close. I know every corridor on this ship."

We ran towards the flight deck.

This was the first ides I had.

But when we arrived at the door, I stopped without opening it.

"Why have you stopped? We have to go, they are following us!"

Raf was horrified.

"We can´t." I answered

"We are out of earth´s orbit. If we go outside, we would die within seconds. It´s impossible to escape this way. But I have another ides. Follow me."

I moved towards a wall and started climbing.

The entrance to the ventilation system was closed by a grid, but I opened it up easily.

"Come up here, this is our way out."

They had effort to reach it, but made it.

I closed the grid from the inside and told Jack, where to turn.

The Nemesis´ ventilation system was branched like a labyrinth.

**That´s it for today.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**My chapters will stay that short. **

**I am sorry about that, but this makes it much more easy for me to write the story.**

** BlackGrimlock: Thanks for your review! If you continue reading, you will find out why the Decepticons are interested in Jane. You already got a hint within this chapter, but things will get more complex!**


	3. Saved

**Hey Guys!**

**Here I am, back again! **

**I am very sorry but I had no time to update yesterday.**

**School takes a lot of my time at the moment…**

**Well, whatever. That´s not the story.**

**Jane, Miko, Jack and Raf are trying to escape. But they are outside earth´s orbit.**

**Will they manage to escape and reunite with the Autobots?**

Chapter 3

We needed a few minutes, up to we reached the place I considered to be our last chance of escaping.

The Decepticon command center.

We were hiding behind the grid, watching the operating Decepticons from above.

They had no idea about us observing them.

"There are always Decepticon Troopers in here. We just have to wait. When there are only a few of them left, then I can defeat them." I said.

"Like you did to Knockout?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, thereabouts. But better you don´t ask about that."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"You? Nothing. I will handle the Decepticons. It´s way too dangerous for ordinary humans."

"And you are no _ordinary human_!?"

"What? Have I said that? Sorry. Seems like I have started talking like them."

"Okay, whatever. Do you have a real plan?"

"Of course. I will handle the Decepticons. Afterwards, you can leave the ventilation system and we will take the Spacebridge down to earth."

"It couldn´t even be more risky!" Jack hissed.

"Maybe. Taking an escaping pot would be more risky and we do not have any other chances."

Although I understood that they were worried, Jack seemed to be overprotective.

"Okay, listen. It´s easy. I will handle the ´Cons and you are going to close the door. There is a switch next to the door. You just have to hit it. This will give us some time. Hopefully enough to get out of here." I explained.

The kids nodded, but actually they had no idea how dangerous this plan was.

A familiar voice made me shudder.

Megatron.

Why hadn´t I noticed him yet?

"What in the name of Cybertron is he doing in there? Ne never leaves the bridge." I whispered to myself.

The door opened and Knockout entered.

"Lord Megatron, we have a situation. The prisoners escaped!"

"They are humans, Knockout. Children! Don´t be a fool, find them."

"It´s not that easy, my lord. All of them escaped, even a certain girl."

"What?!"

The Decepticon leader turned towards a control desk. A second later, his voice was heard all over the ship.

"The prisoners escaped! Search and find them! Bring them back alive, especially our special guest."

Every Decepticon moved. Even Knockout left for searching.

They really had no suspicion how close we were hiding.

Jack looked at me. "_Special guest_?" he repeated.

"He was talking about you, wasn´t he?"

I closed my eyes and wished that he hadn´t asked.

"He was. Megatron often calls me his _special guest_. Me makes fun out of it."

"But why…"

"Jack, please. Just don´t ask about my past. You won´t believe me anyway."

Miko and Raf looked at each other without saying a word.

They were too busy looking at Megatron, who now was all alone.

The Warlord was walking up and down.

He suddenly stopped.

I told Miko, Jack and Raf to stand back.

My decision was right.

I recognized that Megatron wasn´t talking to himself.

"Isn´t it, how you wanted it to be? Here is only one Decepticon left. Show yourself, girl. I know you are here."

I shallowed and felt the kids´ questioning staring.

"Stay here, wait for my signal. We will continue with the plan."

Quietly I moved to another grid, which ended at the other side of the room.

I crashed the grid with the noise of an explosion.

Megatron wasn´t even surprised about my attack.

"I am here. Are you going to tell me how you found out? I am interested."

I stayed cool. Megatron wasn´t the one to scare me.

"Brave, as always. Don´t you care that they abandoned you? You was replaced by those children. Tell me their location and I will let you go."

At first I was shocked. But then I noticed his smile and understood what was going through his mind.

"You won´t trick me. My intention always was stronger than your power."

"That´s a no? Sadly. What are you going to do? Going back? To those, who have left you? They got new friends and you are all on your own."

Again Megatron shows that he does have a way with words.

I trembled in fear, but stayed loyal to myself.

"No. Stop that! I know who I am. I do have a destiny. I am Cybertron´s last hope of ever being restored! I am your enemy!"

Megatron hadn´t considered that I was not afraid of attacking him.

I used everything I had to push him out of the room. And finally I made it.

"Go for it, hurry!" I yelled.

The kids closed the door while I fought with Megatron.

Within the very last second, I entered the room again.

We made it.

I climbed the panel and jumped on the oversized keys. Nothing happened.

"What? No! This can´t be!"

Hopelessness grew inside me.

I knew that the Autobots would never forgive me if anything happens to their new friends.

And I knew that I would not forgive myself.

I had to give everything.

Again I tried to open the Groundbridge – but again nothing happened.

"May I ask you something?" It was Raf.

"Go for it." I answered.

"If we are outside earth´s atmosphere, can we reach the earth with a Groundbridge? I mean, wouldn´t a Spacebrigde be appropriate?"

I stared at him.

"You. Are. Genious. Why haven´t I thought about that? That´s why it does not work!"

I smiled happily.

But our happiness did not last long. Someone tried to open the door from the outside.

A last time I started jumping on the panel and laughed when the swirling green-blue vortex appeared.

"Go! I can´t hold it! Soundwave tries to capture us! Hurry!" I screamed.

"What about you?" Miko asked.

They did not want to leave me alone.

"If I can´t make it through, remember your promise. Do not tell anyone about me. That would only cause chaos."

"I really do not understand you." Jack said.

"This is my life, Jack. I do not belong to their – to your world any more. It has been a too long time."

They could impossibly have missed the sad tone in my voice.

"Thank you. Thanks for saving us." Jack said with a smile.

"If you don´t go now, no one will get out of this." I answered and pointed towards the Spacebridge.

I closed the portal after they went through and deleted the log.

I just had finished when the door broke and Megatron stepped in.

Being circled by Decepticons, I had no chance of escaping. I was unarmed, they weren´t.

Knockout looked down at me with a creepy scaring smile.

"Lord Megatron, allow me to teach her a lesson she won´t forget."

Fear perfused my body. I hadn´t heard these words for a long time.

"Actually I wanted to jail her, but this is quite a good idea. But you lost her once, this day."

"My lord, I promise. No incidences."

I laughed inwardly.

He would see what he has of messing up with me.

**Cliffhanger!**

**The kids made it back to earth, but Jane is still in Decepticons´ hands.**

**Risking her own life to save Miko, Jack and Raf could have been a bad idea.**

**But it happened. And everyone has to live with the consequences.**

**Who thought that this would happen? **

**– ****Of course I did… This is my story.**

**What do you think? Still worthy to be read?**

**Thanks for reading!**

**BlueFireReturns**


	4. Refusing the truth

**Hey ho everyone!**

**Today, the story will continue.**

**I am sorry for not-updating. Again, school kept me buys.**

**What happened last time…**

**Jane helped Miko, Jack and Raf to escape the Warship, but hasn´t made it out herself.**

**The kids are back on earth, but still not save, while Jane has to deal with Knockout.**

**Let´s see what will happen next…**

Chapter 4

"Nooo! Shaya! She hasn´t made it!"

Miko screamed as she saw the Spacebridge closing.

"Why have we left her? We could have helped her!"

Jack embraced her, knowing that it would not help.

"Miko, she knew it. She considered it."

"How do you know?!"

"Why else should she have asked us, not to tell the Bots about her?"

"We shouldn´t have left her."

"Maybe. But maybe we wouldn´t have made it out."

"That´s all what counts? Us three? Have you even thought about her? She saved us!"

"Miko, look. Of course I know. Shaya risked her life to save us, without knowing us. She knew the risks of her doing."

His words ended in nowhere. Miko wasn´t listening.

Raf just sat on the ground.

"She had no idea who we are. Why has she helped us? What reason for?"

"I don´t know. She must have had reasons." Jack answered

He pulled out his cell phone and tapped the speed dial for Autobot base.

"We will keep her secret. She begged for it."

He said lokking at Miko and Raf.

Someone picked up his call.

"Identify yourself."

Arcee.

"Arcee, it´s me. Jack. We need a bridge, before the ´Cons find us."

"I am locking on your coordinates."

"Thanks"

Only a few seconds later, the swirling blue-green vortex appeared and the kids went through.

They arrived in Autobot Base, where their partners were waiting for them.

Arcee, Bumblebee and Bulkhead received them.

Even Ratchet and Optimus Prime were waiting.

"I am glad to see you unharmed."

It was a Prime´s way to greet the kids.

"How by the Allspark have you escaped?"

Ratchet asked.

Miko, Jack and Raf looked at each other.

Jack took the explanations.

He had to find a story without Shaya. A story the Autobots would believe in.

"The door wasn´t closed correctly. We got out of the cell and climbed into the ventilation system. We got into command center and therefrom out by Spacebridge."

Ratchet nodded, but seemed to be worried.

"It was quite a good idea, but more than risky. They could have caught you."

"They nearly had." Miko laughed.

"What is funny about that? They could have killed you!"

Arcee wasn´t amused.

But Miko still was.

"You should have seen Megatron´s face when we locked him out."

"Miko!" Jack hissed.

"You messed up with Megatron? Haven´t you learned anything?"

"Arcee." Optimus calmed her down.

"I am sorry, but if he had got his hands on you…"

"He wasn´t even close by. The door was half closed when he noticed us. It was too late for him to get in." Raf explained.

"However. If you are all right, you three should rest now. Unless... something happened."

"No, we are okay. Thanks Ratchet."

Jack took Miko and Raf with him.

The kids disappeared into the giant corridors and entered a room that was furnished for them.

"Do you think… They got a hint?"

Jack asked his friends.

"More or less." Miko answered. "If they stop believing in our story, they may find out…"

"Not if we stick together." Raf said. "This is our secret. We have to keep it. As we promised."

Arcee looked at Optimus.

"Something does not seem right. Escaping was way too easy for them."

"What do you want to say with that? They are hiding something?"

Bulkhead asked unbelieving.

Arcee muttered. "Maybe."

"Why should they?" Bumblebee beeped.

"Excellent question, Bee. We have to ask them to be certain."

Optimus nodded. "But at first they will rest. We can ask them afterwards."

They all agreed.

"Up to then, Arcee and Bumblebee, you go on patrol. Bulkhead, remain here."

**So, that´s it for today.**

**A bit shorter this time.**

**No word about Jane (this will follow in the next chapter!)**

**But even more about Team Prime.**

**The kids are safe and refuse to tell the truth. **

**But their friends got a clue.**

**Can they keep their secret?**

**Thanks for reading and remember:**

**I don´t own Transformers!**

**Bye, **

**BlueFireReturns**


	5. Shadow

**I have to apologize.**

**I wanted to post this days ago, but again school is stealing my time…**

**Well, but here it comes. The next chapter.**

**I will try to post at least one chapter each week.**

**Last time…**

**The kids got back to Team Prime, but Jane still is a prisoner.**

**Guys, I know, I promised to tell you what happened to Jane. **

**But I changed plans and rewrote them. Sorry about that.**

**The story will continue in another way than I thought before.**

Chapter 5

Weeks went on, but nothing interesting happened.

Normality became the biggest part of the Kids´ life again.

But my life was turned upside down and they had no idea about it.

There was only one thing I was certain about.

If I ever meet the Kids again, I would have to cover more than my name.

No matter what happens.

Never again risking to be discovered by the Autobots.

That was the only thing I wanted.

Miko, Jack and Raf sat in a small room, which was furnished for them.

"If Shaya still is alive…" Miko whispered.

They hadn´t talked about this topic since a few days.

"How should we know?" Jack asked.

"That´s not the only unanswered question." Raf added

"I know." Miko said. "I am just worried. What if something happened to her… Because of us…"

She was interrupted by an old, rushing speaker.

"Miko, Jack, Raf… come…" Rushing.

The announcement was incomprehensible.

„And again… Only hardly working…" Miko said mocking.

„Miko! Ratchet is working hard to keep things going. He´s running everything around here! That´s quite much to do!" Jack looked at her angrily.

"Guys! They called for us. Let´s go."

Raf remembered them and turned towards the door.

Miko and Jack had no objection against it.

Only two minutes later, they found themselves standing in front of their friends.

"Ah, there you are." Ratchet greeted them.

"Where else?" Miko laughed.

Ratchet gave her a questioning look, but she ignored him.

"So, what is it?" Raf asked.

"Work. Everyone has to do something, you know that."

Mikos eyes shined. She saw a chance of getting some action.

"What exactly?" Jack wanted to know.

"We will go on exploration duty." Arcee answered.

"Awesome!" Miko smiled. "Any chance of crashing into ´Cons?"

"Not you, Miko." June Darby interrupted her. "As not you, Jack. This is way too dangerous."

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Jack asked confused

"Shift ended early." She explained.

"Could you please let us do what we want? They wouldn´t invite us if it wouldn´t be safe. We all know that." He said annoyed, trying to convince her.

Arcee took word, before June answered.

"I was only referring to Jack and me. No one else."

Raf looked up. "What about us?"

Bumblebee beeped something.

"Racing? Great! I am in!"

"And us?" Miko asked Bulkhead.

"Well…" He said.

"Bulkhead has to remain here and clean up Base. You cannot leave alone, so you will help."

Ratchet answered.

"What? Unfair!" Miko hissed.

"Someone has to, Miko. And this time it´s us."

Bulkhead tried to calm her down.

Before June or Miko said something else, Arcee and Jack, and Bumblebee and Raf left.

I felt every single bone in my body.

How was it possible that I survived the crash-landing?

I laboriously lifted my head and had to accept that I still was hopelessly captured.

Nevertheless, I tried to escape.

The grid did not move, when I kicked it.

At least, now I knew that Airachnid wasn´t close.

Otherwise she would have shown up.

Even though I was all on my own, I believed to hear something.

"It´s just your head. It hurts." I said to myself.

But a clear noise attracted my attention.

That was no imagination. Someone was on board the ship.

I put on the hood of my jacket and disappeared into the shadows of the cell.

Being invisible to potential enemies was my priority.

The Footsteps came closer. But they were too small and soft for a Bot.

Was it an animal or a human?

When I noticed a boy´s shadow, I knew what I had to do.

Why of all coincidences was it him?

I changed my whole appereance, except of my jacket, and waited for him to come closer.

I whispered when he was standing right under the grid.

"Please, help me."

He stopped. I shocked him.

Jack looked around.

"Who are you?"

"I am called _Shadow_."

I lied at him. Again.

"Where are you?"

"Look up."

Slowly I walked out of the shadows.

But while wearing my hood, it was impossible for him to identify me.

"You are human."

He was surprised.

"Please, open the grid. We have to get out of here."

I bagged at him.

He hesitated, but finally he climbed up a cable to reach a control panel.

Finally, I was free again.

"How did you got in here?" He asked.

"Long story."

"We´ve got time."

"No we do not. Airachnid will come back."

Honestly, there was another point.

I just didn´t want to talk.

"Come on, we have to go."

We ran towards the position where his partner was supposed to be.

Before we reached it, I grabbed his arm and threw him on the ground.

"Stay down!" I hissed.

"What is it?"

He tried to get up.

"Please, quiet! She is here!"

**And again: Cliffhanger!**

**Have you expected this?**

**Jane is fooling Jack again by calling herself Shadow this time.**

**And they got into big trouble. Airachnid is close.**

**Will they make it out? Read next time!**

**- BlueFireReturns**


	6. Hard lessons

**And here I am again!**

**Lots of studying to do, but I still find a few minutes to upload**

**a new chapter! At least… I have to, because you want to read, right?**

**Okay, things are getting wired. So, just continue :D**

**Jane is fooling Jack, but free again.**

**They´re on their way to Arcee, but Airachnid is close.**

**Will the Spider-Bot recognize them?**

Chapter 6

I felt her presence. It was intense.

I knew that Airachnid already had seen us, but hope dies last.

"She observes us, just waiting for the best moment to attack."

I whispered to Jack.

"And what are we going to do?"

He asked.

"We can´t do anything. Wait…" I stopped. "…don´t move."

"Is it Airachnid? Has she seen us?"

"She has! Run!"

I grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

We ran into a clearing.

It was the only way to get away from the spaceship and Airachnid.

The web missed me, but it hit Jack and shackled him to a tree.

I saw his shocked and pained face.

And I saw a dark spot on his Shirt. Blood.

He was hurt.

Within a second, his facial expression changed into pure fear.

I whirled around and saw Airachnid, slowly heading to our current position.

"Arcee! Help!"

Jack screamed as loud as he could and threw me back into reality.

Now I had a reason to know his name, because he hadn´t told me yet.

I tried to get him free.

"You are Jack, right? A member of Team Prime."

"How do you know…?"

I confused him.

"Long story. Let me just point out that we are playing in the same team."

I finally ripped the web.

Even though Jack was hurt, we ran as fast as possible.

Heading back to the forest, there was a single question.

Where was Arcee?

We found shelter in a cave. In fact it was more like a foxhole.

Jack wasn´t able to hide his pain.

"Let me see your shoulder." I said.

"What?"

"You are hurt. I can help you. Please trust me."

"Why should I?"

"A wounded animal is like fresh meat. And you did before. Otherwise you wouldn´t have freed me."

That was an argument.

He carefully touched his wound. Pain shot through him.

"How can you possibly help me? You do not really look like a nurse, Shadow."

"Better, if you don´t ask. Jack, you will never get out of this if you won´t let me help. Trust me."

He looked away.

"Jack?"

"You want me to trust you, so trust me. Take your hoof off. Show your face."

"Jack, I…"

He was serious. I hesitated.

But finally I decided to do it.

What he saw was not what he had thought.

I avoided his gaze when he stared into my iceblue eyes.

"Hello beautiful." He said.

My hand hit his cheek.

"Stay to the topic." I answered.

He still wasn´t sure about trusting me, but he knew that I meant no harm to him.

Jack took off his shirt.

"You were lucky. Could have been worse." I told him.

"So, tell me how exactly you will fix me up."

"Leave the details to me. Just close your eyes and relax."

"Not the answer I wanted to hear."

He did as I told him and wasn´t able to see the blue sparkling of my fingers.

Of course he felt my special power. Nevertheless, he forced himself to stay calm.

We waited for minutes, but nothing interesting happened.

Jack was quiet. He hasn´t asked a question.

Even not when he recognized his wound healing within seconds.

"Jack! Jack, can you hear me?"

We both heard it. It was Arcee, but someone was with her.

I looked at Jack.

"If Airachnid is still out there, this might be a trap. Remain here, I will check it out."

He wasn´t happy about staying alone, but I was able to defeat myself. He wasn´t.

I put on my hood again and climbed in the treetops, where no one was able to see me.

I moved until I saw them.

Arcee was standing in the clearing, accompanied by Optimus, Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

No sign of Airachnid.

Bumblebee looked at the web. Jacks blood still stuck to it.

They all seemed worried.

Understandable, but I wanted to teach them a lesson.

I sat down on one of the lower branches.

Eyelevel with the Bots.

"Sad, isn´t is?" I asked.

They were startled and a lost shot flew right past my head.

"Bulkhead, lower your weapons!" Optimus ordered.

**So that´s it.**

**Airachnid seems to be gone and Team Prime appeared.**

**No one of them recognizes Jane as being Jane.**

**(She really knows how to change a whole appearance.)**

**But nearly getting shot by Bulkhead… **

**Well, there had to be a cliffhanger again :D**

**I got a review on Chapter 1.**

**Thanks for that, "J.".**

**Please write reviews of what you think about the story!**

**I need some kind of inspiration to go on.**

**Not like I haven´t written the next chapter yet, but well...**

**Inspiration for everything!**

**Bye bye and thanks for reading!**

**- BlueFireReturns**


	7. Reunited and solo

**Here it is! Chapter 7!**

**The story will go on!**

**Jack and Shadow-Jane escaped, but Jack was hurt.**

**Even though he is all right, Shadow decided to go alone.**

**But nearly getting shot by Bulkhead isn´t how she thought to meet Team Prime…**

**Let´s see, what happens next.**

Chapter 7

I thought Optimus had his Team under control.

Arcee looked at me.

"You? You was onboard Airachnid´s ship!"

"Yeah, thanks for not-saving me. Without Jack, I would still be her prisoner."

She stared at me. "Where is Jack?"

I heard anger and fear in her voice.

"We ran up to here, then she found us. Two humans, one Decepticon Spider-bot."

"No!" Arcee nearly collapsed, but Bumblebee hold her.

The whole Team now stared at me. They were frightened.

"Who are you?" Optimus´s voice was serious, just like he tried to intimidate me.

But normally Primes don´t intimidate others.

"Shadow, that´s the name."

I looked right into his eyes but he wasn´t able to see it because of my hood covering my face.

He wanted to say something, but Arcee interrupted him.

"Where is Jack, where is my partner?! What do you know about him?"

I did not answer her questions. One wrong word and they would have found out, who I really was.

I knew Arcee as being strong and always ready to fight, but I never thought that she would react the way she did.

Bumblebee wasn´t able to stop her.

The first shot was dangerously close, but passed.

The second one hit a branch just half a meter over my head.

Even the third would have passed if Bulkhead wouldn´t have tried to stop her.

The blast hit me hard and I lost balance.

The landing was not as hard as I thought it to be, but when I stood up, pain shot through me.

My arm was hurt, maybe badly.

Arcee freezed when she recognized what she has done, but Bulkhead noticed something else.

My hood was half ripped and a small cut on my cheek was bleeding.

_Please don´t let him see who I really am._ I thought.

"Shadow, please… Where is Jack? Is he… Has Airachnid…"

Arcee begged me to tell her the truth.

I shook my head.

"He was hurt." I said pointing to the web.

"But we escaped. He is hiding close to our current position."

"Where is Jack?" She asked.

"I will take him here, just wait."

No one followed me.

When I entered the foxhole, Jack nearly hit me.

He stopped the second he recognized that it was me.

"You idiot! Why is everyone trying to hurt me today?"

"Shadow, I am sorry! I thought it might be… What happened?"

"First thing: Hitting a Bot or Con only hurts you, but not them. Second: The Team is waiting for you."

"Everyone? Arcee is alive? I was scared that she could have been killed by…"

"She is waiting for you. Come on."

He followed me through the forest.

I stopped a few meters away from the clearing.

"They are right there, behind this trees. You go alone, I won´t come with."

"What? But why?"

"This isn´t my world any more. I can´t accompany you, I can´t join them."

"But where are you going to? Airachnid might be still close, waiting for the right moment to attack."

"That´s why I am leaving to search for an old friend. I will be save with her."

"Shadow, I won´t leave your side."

He pulled off my hood and looked into my eyes again, but I was the one who took the initiative.

I gave him a short kiss. "Thanks for saving me."

I opened my necklace.

It was silver with a touch of blue.

"For you." I said, closing it behind his neck. It completely disappeared under his shirt.

"Thanks. It´s just as beautiful as you are."

I felt my cheeks blushing red.

"Whenever you may need me…" I said "I will be there."

"Is that… an embracery?" He asked smiling.

"No, a promise."

Jack hugged me.

Within that moment, I noticed how I have missed nearness of other humans.

I could have been standing there for hours if Arcee would not have been there.

"Jack?!"

"I am coming!" He answered while I put on my hood again.

"Seems like this is my signal to leave you." I whispered.

Jack wanted to stop me, but I rejected his hand and started running, giving him a last look.

"Shadow, wait! Please don´t go!"

He called after me and his voice resounded from the trees.

But I just thought about one thing.

_Never getting back. Never reunite with them. Never let it happen again._

**Of course this is not the End.**

**Shadow-Jane left Jack with the Autobots.**

**He is save again, but what about Jane?**

**Why is she acting that mysterious? **

**What happened?**

**Find out in one of the later chapters!**

**Please write reviews!**

**Thanks to Leggo Lover 99 for his reviews!**

**Seems like Jane found a fan :D**

**See you next time ****J**

**-BlueFireReturns**


	8. Airachnid returns

**Wow, that was fast :D**

**I finished the next chapter!**

**Last time…**

**Jane goes solo, leaving Jack with the Bots. **

**She is hiding something, but what?**

Chapter 8

Behind Jack, branches were broken in pieces.

"Jack?"

He turned around.

"Over here, Arcee!"

"Thank the All Spark! Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine. Shadow saved me, and I saved her."

"You… What?"

"She was imprisoned in Airachnid´s ship."

Optimus, Bumblebee and Bulkhead appeared behind Arcee.

"Jack, where is that girl now?" Optimus asked.

His voice was calm, like always.

"I don´t know. She said something like _this is not my world any more_ and refused to return with me. She ran away when Arcee appeared."

Jack left out the details.

It wasn´t of great importance that Jane kissed him.

Not to the Autobots.

Optimus gave him a concerned look, but didn´t say a word to him.

He contacted base.

"Ratchet, we need a bridge."

The swirling blue-green vortex opened up and I asked myself what they would have said if they would have known that I was sitting in the trees, observing them.

I looked at Jack moving towards the groundbridge, when I suddenly heard a noise.

There was something – or someone – close to me.

I felt it.

I looked around carefully, but there was no one to see, except the Team.

Was it the wind rushing through the treetops?

No. I was sure that it must have been something else.

I stood up and turned around again.

Still no one else to see.

Then I looked up.

No idea why, but I just did.

And screamed.

I directly looked into Airachnid´s metallic face.

The Team heard my scream.

"Shadow!" Jack yelled.

But I wasn´t able to answer him.

I lost balance and fell off the tree. Again.

Pain. I landed on my already hurt arm.

_No, stand up! Run!_

I thought and forced myself to keep going.

Fear pushed me forward.

I stumbled again and again and Airachnid was dangerously close.

In my conditions, I was unable to stand my ground against her on my own.

I needed help.

I reached the clearing, but too late.

Airachnid attacked me.

She pounced on me.

"Seems like I won this round."

She smiled.

"Let the girl go, Airachnid!"

Optimus and the others circled Airachnid and me.

His voice was demanding and warning at the same time.

She smiled even wider and challenging raised one of her sharp claws, pointing it at me.

"Do you really risk her life, Prime?"

I lay on the ground, unable to move without risking being killed.

"No! Shadow!"

Arcee stopped Jack.

"Return to base immediately!"

"But Arcee, I…"

"Jack!"

He turned around and disappeared through the vortex.

Airchnid seized the moment and slammed me.

I felt that something was terribly going to go wrong.

The Autbots attacked.

From the one moment to the next, Airachnid was at the other side of the clearing.

"Shadow!"

A hand touched me.

"Jack, what are you doing here? It´s too dangerous!"

"Later. Can you stand up? Are you hurt?"

"I am fine. I know how to protect myself."

He helped me to stand up.

"Come on, we have to get back to base! It´s the only save place we can reach."

"Jack, I told you…"

"No, now come on!"

Shots passed us and I started worrying about Jack.

I knew how to protect myself, but he didn´t.

Airachnid opened fire again, targeting me and Jack.

The shots were not precise, but forced us to drive apart.

Then it happened.

Jack was about five meters ahead.

I saw the red light heading towards him.

He tried to dodge.

The shot hit him.

It tore him off to the side.

He lay motionless.

His eyes were closed.

„Jack!"

I dropped to my knees.

The Autobots hadn´t noticed yet.

„Jack, please say something! Wake up!"

**NO! What has happened?**

**It´s a cliffhanger!**

**Jack was shot by Airachnid!**

**Is he… dead? ****0.0**

**Seems like you will have to wait for the next chapter to find out :P**

**Many thanks to leggo lover 99 for her reviews!**

**By the way, everyone is allowed to review my story!**

**Just write what you think :D**

**I will update next weekend.**

**Well, hopefully.**

**School is driving me crazy…**

**- BlueFireReturns**


	9. Lost cover

**As I said, the next chapter follows in the end of the week and here it is ;D**

**I have lots of study to do, so the next chapter won´t be here before next Friday.**

**Sorry, but school goes first (I don´t like that rule…).**

**Last time…**

**Jane wanted to go solo, but was attacked by Airachnid.**

**Still calling herself ****_Shadow_****, no one knows who she really is.**

**The ´Bots and Jack came to help her and something terribly went wrong.**

**Jack got shot by Airachnid and is close to death.**

**Will the boy survive the Spider´s attack?**

Chapter 9

I felt teardrops in my eyes.

"Jack, if you dare leaving me, I will never forgive you."

"Shadow…" His voice sounded weak.

He made me forget what was going on around us.

"Shadow…" His hand softly touched my hair.

The hood was ripped and allowed him to see my hair turning as blue as my eyes.

I knew what this was supposed to mean.

_Not much time… _I thought _…__and you will lose control over your powers._

Suddenly his hand slipped down.

His eyes were closed.

"No. Jack, talk to me! Answer me!"

No move. No sign of life.

I frightened understood and turned around.

"Arcee!"

Why was I calling for her? Not anyone else?

_She is his partner._

It was the only logical answer.

Arcee hasn´t even thought of hesitating when she saw what happened.

She told the others and left their side.

She carefully lifted Jack and contacted base.

A groundbridge opened up a few meters ahead.

"Shadow, you come with, too."

I freezed.

"No! I am taking everyone into trouble!"

Arcee hesitated to leave without me, but she did to save her partner.

_If there was any hope of saving him._

I knew that I made the right decision when she left.

It was just a feeling of something being as it should be.

Even though I imagined that especially Optimus wouldn´t like me to use my powers, I decided to fill the gap Arcee left and fight.

Airachnid shot Jack.

He may already be dead.

She wouldn´t go unpunished.

I concentrated on my powers and formed a glowing blue ball in the air.

A high concentration of pure energy was directly heading towards Airachnid.

I stopped it right in front of her.

Confused, she looked around and noticed me standing between the Autobots.

Before she was able to move, I opened up my hand and allowed the energy-ball to explode.

Within two seconds, she was lying on the ground, held by my powers.

I felt Optimus view and knew that he was disapproved on the one hand and amazed on the other.

He wanted to say something but then he noticed Insecticons heading towards us.

Way too much to handle for one day.

"Ratched, we need a bridge."

The swirling blue-green vortex opened up again.

"Are you coming with?"

Optimus asked me and I thought that he only wanted to be polite.

He wouldn´t have left me alone. Primes don´t do that.

I nodded in agreement and followed him through the portal.

The mood at base was intense.

I saw Miko and Raf standing at the railing, observing how a women and Ratchet tried to help Jack.

_He still is alive._ I thought.

"I can´t do anything without any knowledge about energon, Ratchet!"

The woman said.

I freezed when I saw Jack.

He was hurt even more badly than I thought before.

Optimus and Ratchet exchanged glances.

"I really don´t know how to help him. The only way I know would be to expel the energon from his body but it´s risky."

I was startled by is words.

"That would be more than risky! It would most possibly kill him! Ratchet, he wouldn´t survive it!"

Apparently he had not even noticed me yet.

"And what do you know about all this? You are a kid. Besides, who are you?"

"Doesn´t matter. Listen, I lived with the ´Cons. I know what I am talking about and I can help."

Ratchet did not trust in a single word of mine. I saw it in his optics.

Arcee took word.

"How do we know that we can trust you? Jack only was hurt because he was with you!"

"Arcee, calm down."

Optimus looked at her angrily.

"No, it´s okay, Optimus. She is right. Jack was hurt because he came back for me. He knew how dangerous it was and yet he did it."

I answered.

I still wore my hood which kept them being suspicious.

God, I really had problems in confidence.

"He trusted in you. Do you really think that you can help him?"

It was the woman.

"No one will be able to save his life if we wait much longer."

I said.

"How are you going to do this?"

Ratchet still had problems to trust me.

"I can´t explain."

A lie. Again.

But this time I had a good reason.

We were running out of time.

"I trust in you, because my son did. Please, help him."

All questions cleared. The woman was his mother.

I nodded and stepped forward.

Jack was weak.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on my powers while I was fading out everything else.

For me, I was darkness and silence.

But I knew how everyone else saw it.

My eyes were glowing blue, like my hair and blue gusts of energy surrounded me.

I felt energy pulsating in Jack´s body and took it upon myself.

It was a mess. Airachnid knew how to do a job right.

She wanted to kill me and it was luck that she failed.

I wanted to cut the connection between Jack and me but the energy held me tight.

It was too strong. Something wasn´t going to plan.

_I knew that it was a bad idea to go with them. _

_I knew that I would lose control._

_I only did it because of Jack._

Then it happened. I lost control.

I wasn´t able to control my powers any longer.

I had to let it go and did something that turned to be a very bad idea.

I released my powers and the energy I just expelled from Jack, with it.

It caused an explosion.

I crashed against a wall and lost my hood.

It was completely ripped off.

But then I noticed that something even worse happened.

I just released my powers and with it, I wasn´t able to cover my real identity.

My eyes turned green, my hair went back to its original brown color.

No one even had a look at me.

They all looked at Jack.

He was alive. And awake.

Miko was the one who told him what just has happened.

They turned to me … and shocked.

I stood there, not knowing what to say.

It was Bulkhead who finally found his voice back.

"It can´t be… Jane, is that you?"

I nodded.

"Bulkhead, I am so sorry. I know I should have told you earlier, but I had no idea how…"

Miko, Jack and Raf looked at me.

They thought about the exact same thing and only Jack was able to put it into words.

"You lived with the ´Cons? And that powers you have… Shadow… Jane… You lied! It was you, right? That girl on the Decepticon warship who helped us escaping. You are Shaya!"

Again I nodded.

"I guess that there is much we have to talk about… And even more that I have to explain…"

**Woho!**

**I can´t believe I really did this!**

**Jane was busted!**

**Her cover was blown up into pieces!**

**Furthermore, Jack is alive!**

**And all in one chapter!**

**So, in Chapter 10 I am going to start telling you about Jane´s past.**

**(Well, if I don´t change my mind again ;D)**

**Thanks to leggo lover 99 again!**

**And thanks to redlinevcr (guest) **

**For your reviews :D**

**Please continue reading.**

**Things are going to be interesting!**

**And don´t forget to review !**

**Next chapter will not be here before Friday!**

**- BlueFireReturns**


	10. Fowli

**Here I am, back again!**

**I could not resist, I had to write this!**

**Well, giving a scrap to ****_School goes first!_****was fun.**

**But now my word stands.**

**No new Chapter up to next Friday.**

**You want to know how the story goes on?**

**Of course you want :D**

**Here it comes, Chapter 10!**

**Jane saved Jacks life and paid a high price for it.**

**She lost her cover when she released her powers.**

**The kids realized her as being Shaya and the ´Bots understood who she really was.**

**Jane, the girl they never talked about, has returned and much to say.**

Chapter 10

"What? Are you only going to stare at me?"

The Autobots´s human allies had no idea about what was going on.

But the ´Bots had and yet they said nothing.

"Hello? Could someone please say something?"

"You… It can´t be…"

Bulkhead stuttered.

Before he was able to stutter something else, the computer sounded.

"Agent Fowler is on the top."

Ratchet said.

_Great. Exactly what I needed. _ I thought in an ironic way.

"Prime! What is going on in here? Some campers called the police because of giant fighting robots in the woods! Do you know what this means for me? I will have to work on this for days!"

Yep, Agent Fowler hasn´t changed.

"Finally someone, who knows how to talk!"

I said.

"Hey there, Fowli!"

I used the nickname I gave him when we first met.

He freezed for a second and came over to see, who was talking.

"That voice… and that name…"

He stopped right in front of me.

"It can´t be. Janys Ashaya, is that you?"

"Seems like."

I heard someone giggling. Miko.

"_Fowli_? That´s genius!"

He turned around.

"If you ever call me like that…"

"Cool it down, just kidding!"

I had the feeling that Miko wasn´t kidding.

Agent Fowler turned back to me.

"How is it possible that you are alive?"

"Don´t know. Oh, wait. I do know."

It was weird seeing the ´Bots being speechless.

"Okay, stop it." Jack stood up. "Could anyone please explain what is going on? You…"

He pointed to the `Bots. "…are speechless and you…" He looked at Agent Fowler. "…know that it is all about her." He pointed at me. "But who is she and why have you thought her to be dead?"

Agent Fowler wanted to say something but Arcee spoke up.

"Jack, this is not easy to explain."

"And why not?"

Miko asked.

"It´s a heck of a story."

"Come on, that´s no answer!"

I nodded.

"Miko is right, that indeed is no answer. Why haven´t you told them yet?"

"Told us… What?"

Raf asked.

"Have you ever heard my name before? Have they ever told you what happened?"

"No."

His answer was more like a question.

"Why don´t you ask them yourself? Now you know that they had a secret."

Jack looked up to Arcee.

"What is all this supposed to mean? Could you please say something?"

"Jack, I already told you that this is not easy to explain."

He looked at me and understood what I wanted to say.

"Arcee, what are you afraid of?"

Silence.

No one said something.

I smiled.

"Okay, enough of that. If you are not going to tell them, I will."

Agent Fowler stopped me.

"Jane, even if there is much to explain, you will come with me at first. Everyone thinks that you are dead. We have to fix that."

"You mean like telling everyone that I am alive? No thanks."

"What?"

"It´s easier when no one knows about me."

"Why that?"

"No responsibility for anything."

Miko gave me a confused look.

"But what about your family? They must be worried sick."

"No, they won´t."

"Guys!"

Jack was annoyed.

"I do not understand a word. May someone start at the beginning of all this?"

"Okay."

I answered.

"Let us sit down, this may take a while."

We went over to a seating area.

"Time for a campfire story!"

Miko laughed.

"Trust me, Miko. You really do not want to be outside in a dark forest when you hear this."

"Ouh, scary."

She laughed again.

Bulkhead stood behind the railing.

"Jane are you sure you want to talk about this? You do not have to."

"What is wrong with you, guys? You act like you do not want them to know what happened."

It was a kind of annoying how they spoke to me.

"Listen, I am not that little girl any more. I grew up, even if you do not want to see that."

"We see." Optimus said. "But for all these years we thought that we would have lost you forever."

"_Years?_" Jacks mother asked.

"Time to get started." I said.

"When I was a child, I was moved from one foster family to the next."

"What about your parents?"

"Miko, shut up."

"I´m sorry Agent Fowler."

I went on.

"To explain that, I never met my parents. I was an orphan. Whenever I was moved to the next foster family, I tried to run away. One night, when I was twelve, I nearly got hit by a car. _Watch out!_ I shouted and saw the car turning into a giant robot."

Mikos eyes were wide opened.

"So, which `Bot was it?"

"None of our team. It was Knockout. He said something, but I wasn´t able to understand it. Then he tried to grab me. _I knew that I would find you here. I just wasn´t sure where exactly._ I screamed."

"What happened? " Jack asked.

"Nothing. It was late at night, there was no one on the streets."

"Come on." Miko said. "He had no chance against your powers."

I rolled my eyes.

"Miko, at that point of time, I had no idea about anything. I did not know about my powers yet. I was on my own, alone against Knockout. I ran, but he was faster. And he would have captured me if Bulk would not have been there."

"I remember that moment. You was scared and wanted to run away, but there was that river."

"Don´t tell, Bulk!"

"You just ran right into the water."

Everyone laughed.

"Yes, yes… Very funny. He had to protect me from Knockout and from drowning."

"And I did."

"Yeah, great job. I was scared. I was alone. My cloth were wet. I had no idea who you was and only a few minutes later I met everyone else. I was nearly freaking out and yet it was the best day of my life."

"So, that is how you met the ´Bots?"

"Yeah, but it also was the beginning of a nightmare."

"A nightmare? Why?"

Jacks mother asked.

"I was twelve years old and hat to go to school. Agent Fowler had to bring me back to my foster family."

"But when I saw how unhappy she was, I decided to change something. Only a few days later, Jane was back in her old foster home. No one wanted to adopt her, so I did."

"And I am still thankful for that. You allowed me to come to Jasper, Nevada and stay with Bulk. We became partners and had a lot of fun."

It was the first time I was smiling, but I stopped when I saw how sad Bulkhead had become.

"Up to _that day_." He said.

"What happened?" Miko asked.

"Well…" I continued.

"It was about one and a half year later. Bulkhead was told to investigate an unknown signal and he asked me to come with. I was happy. It was my very first mission. But when we found the device from which the signal came from, it was too late. We were attacked by Decepticons. I searched for cover in the bushes and I remembered Knockout when I saw him. Suddenly, I understood how dangerous the situation was. Bulkhead was fighting and I tried to contact Ratchet, but they scrambled our signal."

"We had no idea about what was going on. The device made it impossible for them to contact us, but we were able to pinpoint their location. We thought that everything was going to plan."

Ratchet explained.

"But it wasn´t."

Miko guessed.

I shook my head.

"Absolutely not. When I tried to contact Ratchet, I forgot to watch out for Decepticons. I dropped my cell phone when I was lifted into the air. I had no chance. When that ´Con soldier captured me, he headed right towards their bridge."

I stood up and walked over to Bulkhead.

I jumped onto his hand and he lifted me up to his shoulder.

"I remember how you was sitting here _that_ day."

"Don´t make me cry, Bulk."

"When I saw that ´Con taking you… I thought never to see you again."

"I know, Bulk. I thought the same."

Miko did not like to see how Bulkhead liked me.

She became jealous, but no one noticed it yet.

Bulkhead put me down again.

"How long have you been a prisoner?"

Jacks mother seemed to be worried.

More about her son than about me.

"Well, I got kidnapped when I was thirteen and… ah, right. I got out when Jack freed me today."

"Wait." Jack said.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

I said it with a smile.

"You have been a prisoner for four years?"

Raf wasn´t believing in my words.

Arcee heard the unbelieving tone in his voice.

"She was, Raf."

He still wasn´t sure, but Agent Fowler interrupted our talk.

"I think that this is enough for one day. It´s late and you three have school tomorrow."

He looked at Miko, Jack and Raf.

They moaned.

"No word against this, Jack."

His mother said and looked to Miko and Raf.

"As you two. Come on, I will take you home."

"Do you really expect me to drive in a not transforming vehicle?"

"Miko."

Bulkhead sounded angrily, but I understood that it wasn´t the non-transforming car which bet on her mood. It was the transforming one.

"Bulkhead, she is your partner. Not me."

"But Jane, I just got you back and…"

"And yet she is your partner, not me. Don´t worry. I will stay. You will not get rid of me that fast again."

"Okay then… I´ll drive you home. What about you, Raf?"

"No thanks. I will drive with Mrs. Darby."

They left base.

I stood alone with Agent Fowler.

"Jane, what do you say about going home? You still are my adoptive child."

"Would be great, but I won´t call you _dad_."

"Then let us go."

"Okay."

I turned around.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!"

**Wow, that was quite a long chapter.**

**Jane finally told us how she met the ´Bots and how she became a prisoner.**

**Four years… **

**She is going to tell us what happened during this time, but later.**

**What do you think about my 10****th****Chapter?**

**I can´t believe I made it this far!**

**And the story will go on!**

**Many thanks to everyone who made me writing on!**

**Thanks for reading and don´t forget to review!**

**-BlueFireReturns**


	11. Back at home

**Finally, the next chapter!**

**I am sorry that you had to wait this long, but actually it was a very good idea to concentrate on school these days.**

**_School goes first!_****Doesn´t matter any more :D**

**No more tests up to next year!**

**Plenty enough time to write!**

**Last time, Jane told us how the nightmare of her life has begun.**

**Four years of captivity… Jane has gone through a lot…**

**And be sure, you won´t believe what happened during this time!**

**Note: I am paying attention to stick to the series, but I am going to change one thing. Agent Fowler is not divorced. He is married to Marcy, who knows about the Autobots so that they can talk about everything that happens. **

Chapter 11

When they finally arrived at the house, Jane and Agent Fowler entered quietly.

"It´s going to be a big surprise for her."

Agent Fowler has said before they left the car. He was referring to his wife.

"Wait here. Let me talk at first. Give her a second to understand."

He said and entered the kitchen while I was waiting in the living room.

I heard their conversation.

"Hey honey, I am home!"

"Early today, William? I haven´t expected you to be home before nine."

"Aren´t you happy about this?"

"Of course I am. Is there anything I should know about?"

"Well, honey… There is. Something very very unexpected happened today."

"_Unexpected_? Like what?"

"Someone showed up, someone we thought to be dead."

"Who? Don´t be that mysterious. Who is it?"

"It is _her_. She is alive."

She dropped something.

"William, is that true? She hasn´t been killed?"

"No."

This was my signal to appear.

"Hey there, Marcy."

"Jane… You… I can´t believe…"

"Happy to see you, too."

"But… How…"

"Long story. But I am finally at home again."

Tears ran down her cheek and I felt that I was crying, too.

Marcy nearly ran through the kitchen and hugged me.

We were just standing there for minutes, before she unhanded me.

"So, what about dinner?"

"William, we got you daughter back and you callous idiot are just thinking about what I have cooked for dinner?"

"Hey, what? I am hungry. It has been a hard day."

He argued.

"Yeah, right. It was a very hard day for _you_. Never mind, but I think mine was even harder."

I laughed.

"Of course your day must have been harder, my darling. And you are lucky. I backed three plates of pizza."

Marcy smiled and pointed to the oven.

Two plates were still in it, but the third was lying on the ground.

"Seems like you dropped one."

I giggled.

"Oh, yes, seems like. But well, two are still enough."

"Are you always baking three plates? Why that much?"

"You ever looked at William? Guess where his physique comes from."

"Hey, I heard that."

"I know, honey. Think about it."

I tried to hold myself back, but I was not able to.

I laughed. For the first time since _that day_ I had a reason to be happy again.

We ate and talked a lot.

Marcy did not want me to talk about the last four years.

Instead, she started talking about the time before all this happened.

The day I arrived and how I got to know her.

The times we wanted to go on trips like a real family, and how every of those days ended with a phone call and an annoyed Agent Fowler, who had to leave.

Celebrations, like the _one-family-since-a-year_ day. Yes, we celebrated that and it was great, but not as good as Bulkheads _one-year-ago-I-saved-you-from-Knockout_ party.

We talked about Birthdays, Christmas, and other stuff.

Time went on and it was late when I was told that my room has not changed since I disappeared.

"I wanted to have something that reminded me of you. I never allowed William to change this into a working place. And actually, he asked quite often."

Marcy explained to me.

"I really don´t know what to say. Thanks, Marcy."

"You don´t have to say anything, my darling."

She turned to Agent Fowler.

"Come on, William, it´s late. We all could need some rest."

"Sleep well." I said.

They answered a fast "Good night." and went upstairs.

I stood up early the next morning and found my sportswear.

"Damn, I really grew. Seems like I need new clothing."

I said to myself.

_I hate shopping ._I thought the next minute.

Nevertheless, I got dressed and quietly went outside.

It still was dark.

_Sunrise will be soon._

I thought and headed towards a small trail which leads around a lake nearby.

When I was younger, I went there jogging every morning.

Great time, no fears. Just a happy young girl doing sports.

I jogged a few rounds and decided to return to the house before sunrise.

It has been even earlier then I thought before.

I entered the house and…

"Where have you been?!"

I winced.

"Jane, do you know how worried we were? You know how dangerous it is to go alone."

Marcy and Agent Fowler stood in front of me, both in their pyjamas and both very angry.

"I went jogging. What about it? I did that every morning."

"Why haven´t you told us?"

"I did not want to wake you up. It´s even before sunrise! Besides, why are you awake? I was quiet."

"Indeed you was. But this house has an alarm system, which works quite well."

"I am sorry, but I couldn´t have known that."

"Doesn´t matter, now you know."

"So, I now may take a shower?"

"Of course. But one thing…"

Agent Fowler said.

"I am listening."

"I will be leaving for army base right after breakfast. You can come with and train with the soldiers if you want to. They all know about the Decepticons. They are learning how to fight against them. I have to work there for about three hours. Afterwards, we could fly to Autobot base."

"Sounds good to me."

I answered and went into the bathroom.

It was 6:00am when I had finished, why I decided to return to bed.

Breakfast would not be before 7:45.

**I hope you like Marcy :D**

**Well, you have no chance to.**

**Actually, this was not that full of action.**

**But there is not only the war.**

**(Okay, I know… There ****_is_****the war…)**

**Thanks to leggo lover 99**

**And again: sorry that you had to wait that long.**

**Don´t forget to review!**

**I got the feeling that only leggo lover 99 knows how to do that ;D**

**This time you won´t have to wait a whole week again!**

**-BlueFireReturns**


	12. The secret military base

**Hey ho :)**

**Not even 24 hours, that must be a new record!**

**Here you go, Chapter 12!**

**In the last chapter, Jane went home with her "father" Agent Fowler and met her "mother" Marcy again.**

**She got into trouble because of leaving alone in the morning and was invited to join a soldiers training at an army base.**

Chapter 12

My alarm clock rang at 7:30 am.

It was way too early.

"Good morning sunshine! Are you awake?"

Marcy stood in the doorway.

"I am… I am… Good morning…"

I yawned.

"Oh, are you tired? Don´t think that we already forgot what has happened last night, young lady."

She left.

"Yeah, right…"

I said and got dressed.

"Jane, it´s breakfast time!"

Agent Fowler called for me.

"I´m coming!"

We ate together and only an hour later Agent Fowler and me got into the car and drove off.

"So, where exactly are we going?"

I asked.

"Secret military base, just outside Jasper. Can´t be found by outsiders. It is covered as good as our Autobot base."

"Great thing."

"Of course. These soldiers are skilled to fight against Decepticons. Would be a catastrophe if any ´Con ever finds this base. It´s the only one we have. Well, for the moment."

"For the moment?"

"If the ´Cons should become a greater danger, we need to expand our armed force."

"Makes sence."

"Jane, you should know that I wasn´t sure about telling you all this."

"Why?"

"You know, as long as they are after you… Everything you know is at risk of falling into enemy hands."

"You are not sure if you can entrust me with that. I understand."

"It´s not that I don´t trust in you… but…"

"Agent Fowler, I do understand that you are worried. But you have to understand that I belong to your team. Megatron wanted me to tell him the location of the Autobot base and trust me, things could have been much more easy if I would have told him."

"You really showed strength. I am proud of you."

"Thanks."

"Jane, one last thing. Please keep your powers to a minimum and stay polite to everyone."

"Understood."

I was glad that we arrived only a second later.

Agent Fowler was right. No one would ever find this base without any knowledge about it.

The entrance appeared and disappeared into the rock.

It reminded me of the secret entrance to the Autobot base.

"Wow, it is completely underground?"

"Indeed it is. And it´s familiar to the military base you know as Autobot headquarter."

I was amazed.

"All that labs and weapons, those tanks and everything around here… This all was designed to defend against the Decepticons?"

"It is."

Someone answered.

"Ah, Colonel Brice."

"Special Agent William Fowler. On time, as usual."

"Thanks, Sir. This is Janys Ashaya."

"I have heard of you, young lady. It´s a pleasure to meet you, Miss Ashaya."

"Thanks, Colonel Brice. But Ashaya is my middle name, not my surname."

"Oh, my fault. May I…"

"Just call me Jane. Everyone does."

"Okay then, Jane. This is Agent Simmons. He will show you around and take you to our training area."

I nodded and followed the soldier.

We walked around a while and Agent Simmons explained a lot.

He knew much about this place, but nevertheless, I was happy when he opened a door and showed me the training area.

Before he left, he introduced me to the trainer.

"Agent Boscop."

He said and shook my hand.

"Jane."

I answered.

"Agent Fowler told me that he would bring you today. Tell me, are you going to stay?"

"I don´t really know. I have to talk to Agent Fowler about this at first."

I stayed polite and restrained.

_Staying_? I thought. _He wants me to stay_?

Agent Boscop nodded in agreement and turned towards a group of nine soldiers.

"Gentlemen, take to attention."

Within two seconds they stood in two rows.

"This…" He pointed at me. "… is Jane. Her angagement is highly regarded. She has held despite danger to their principles and has shown great courage. It is an honor to train with her today."

_I fought for my life and he shows me as a hero who rescued everyone._

I thought.

"Sir, by all due respect. This is a girl, not a soldier. Why is that kid allowed to train with us? I could bet that she isn´t even old enough to join the army."

"This _kid_ as you called her has something that you are missing. Experience. And by the way, soldier. You are not the one to question the Colonel´s orders."

"Yes, Sir."

"Then, Jane. Please take place in the first row."

I nodded and did as he said.

"Today, we are practicing weapon-free fighting. One on one battles. This can be useful in fights against MECH for example."

He looked at me.

"Jane, do you want to start?"

"Yes, Sir."

I answered.

"Who is volunteering for the first fight?"

"Me, Sir."

It was the soldier who has questioned my qualifications before.

"Good. As in war, there are no rules. But today there are two: Don´t hurt, don´t kill. I want to see a fair fight. You goal is to take your opponent. Ready?"

The other soldiers circled us to delimit the field.

"Go!"

The soldier was taller than me, but being small is no disadvantage.

I ducked and stood behind him.

He turned around and tried to grab me again.

He attacked, I ducked.

He attacked, I ducked.

He attacked, I ducked.

"You have to try harder if you want to take me down."

I laughed.

"Don´t provoke me, girl."

He answered, but he already was exhausted.

He attacked, I ducked and grabbed his arm.

His own movement made him falling.

"Great done, Jane."

Agent Boscop said.

"Your technique is very effective."

"Thanks, Sir."

I said.

Then I noticed his shocked face.

"Watch out! Soldier, stop it immediately!"

The soldier I defeated before, attacked me again.

I jumped to the side and landed on the floor.

"Soldier, what were you thinking?"

Agent Fowler.

The soldier pulled out a knife and attacked me again.

I was lying on the ground and saw him coming to me.

A flashback. I saw Knockout trying to grab me.

Then again the soldier.

"No!"

I did not want to use my powers, but it happened.

The soldier remained hanging in the air.

I stood up.

Even though I had complete control, I wasn´t able to let him down.

"Jane."

A hand on my shoulder.

"Calm down. It´s all right. You are safe. Let him go."

I dropped him to the ground and turned around.

Agent Fowler.

He put his arms around me.

"Soldier, justify yourself! How dare you to attack my daughter?"

He said no word.

"If you want it like this." He turned to two soldiers standing at the door. "Take him upstairs. We need to talk."

They took him away.

"You can stay if you want to. Only one or two more rounds up to dinner."

Agent Boscop said.

I looked to Agent Fowler. He nodded.

"I am going to deal with that soldier. We are leaving for base afterwards."

"Okay. I want to stay."

He nodded and left.

Agent Boscop made us training on.

It was hard, but varied and I really liked it.

Half an hour later, we went into a huge cafeteria.

Pasta and salads were available.

I sat with the soldiers from the training.

"How old are you?"

One of them asked.

"Seventeen."

I answered.

"Where do you know how to fight from?"

"As Agent Boscop said, I have experience."

"Experience like what? And what was that… magic you did?"

"Sorry, but I was told not to talk about this."

"Okay, then why does no one know that Agent Fowler has a daughter?"

"I am not his daughter. I am adopted."

"What about your parents?"

"Don´t know. Never met them."

The questions went on, but I left most of them unanswered.

_They are trying to gain access to confidential information. _

I thought.

"Guys, be quiet. Fowler on the way."

One of them suddenly hissed.

He arrived the second I finished my meal.

"We have to go, Jane."

"Yes, Sir."

I followed him.

We went to Autobot base by Helicopter.

It was great to see the desert from above.

When we left the elevator, I was greeted by everyone.

Everyone, except of Miko.

"How are you doing?"

Jack asked.

"I´m fine, thanks. I can´t believe I really had a bed last night."

"You kidding?"

"No, was not that comfortable to live with the ´Cons."

"I can imagine."

Miko moaned.

"What is it, Miko?"

I asked.

"What? Ouh, nothing."

She answered.

Agent Fowler came over to me.

"You sure that you are alright?"

"I am."

"Has something happened?"

Bulkhead asked.

He was worried.

"We went to a secret military base this morning. I thought it to be a good idea for Jane to train with soldiers and learn to defeat herself without using her powers…"

Agent Fowler explained.

"But…?"

Arcee asked.

"Was fun. At least up to the moment that soldier tried to kill me."

I said.

"What?!"

Bulkhead was shocked.

"You have not been hurt, have you?"

"I am fine, Bulk."

I calmed him down.

"So, what´s on the activities list?"

"Not that much."

Bulkhead said.

"Patrol is Arcee´s part."

"Thanks to remind me."

Arcee said ironically.

"I am out."

She transformed and left by Ground Bridge.

"You´ve got any wishes, Jane?"

Bulkhead asked.

"If you ask me like that… There would be something."

"I guess I know where you want to go."

He said.

"Miko, Jack and Raf can come with. They will like it, too. Can we, Optimus?"

I asked.

Our leader agreed.

"As long as you stay in contact and watch out for any Decepticon activities."

"As usual. Promised."

I said.

"Then let us go."

Bulkhead said happily.

"Everyone in."

Miko and I sat in Bulkhead.

Miko in the front, me at the back seats.

Jack and Raf drove with Bumblebee.

The Ground Bridge opened and we drove through.

**That was a longer chapter again.**

**What do you think?**

**Where are they going?**

**Thanks for reading and don´t forget to review!**

**-BlueFireReturns**


	13. Cons at the cliff

**Hey guys!**

**I am sorry… **

**Again I needed that long to write the next chapter.**

**Well, but now you can read on :D**

**redlinevcr (guest): you was the only one who guessed. Thanks for trying! The mall or pizza place would be an idea, but Bulkhead and Bumblebee in a mall or eating pizza… Like Agent Fowler once said "Let me guess, he is pan-caking a mini mall."**

**Nice try, but not the place they are going ;)**

**Last time:**

**At a secret military base, Jane nearly is killed by a soldier. **

**When she tells her old guardian, Bulkhead tries to cheer her up.**

Chapter 13)

"So, where are we going?"

Miko asked.

We left the Ground bridge on a small trail near the ocean.

"You will see."

Bulkhead answered.

"But we will need a few minutes up to we arrive."

"Why haven´t we just bridged there?"

She asked.

"Because we never bridged there. We always got there by road."

I said.

"And why that?"

Miko was annoyed.

"Well, this was the only place we were allowed to go. Before _that day _happened, I wasn´t allowed to leave base that often. We were bagging at Optimus to let us go. This was the only lonely time we had, so we used it for a little drive."

I explained.

"Ah, yeah… Great… Thanks."

"Miko, what is wrong with you? You seem to be… annoyed or as if something is bothering you."

I pointed out.

It definitely was a bad call.

She got angry.

"Why do you care?"

"Hey, I just asked if you are okay!"

"Yeah, right. Why exactly have you asked us to come with? To tell us how hard your life was?"

"Miko! What are you thinking? I never asked for anything of this to happen! I never wanted to be imprisoned for years or to have a destiny to fulfill!"

"See, you do it again! Every time just talking about yourself! You don´t even care about others!"

"What?! How dare you…!"

"GIRLS, STOP IT!"

Bulkhead stumped on the breaks.

"You are acting like being children! Miko, what Jane has gone though was hard and I still can´t believe that she made it out alive. And Jane, I can´t believe that you are reacting like Miko offended you. You know better, both of you!"

"Sorry, Bulk´."

We said.

Bulkhead drove on and five minutes later, we arrived at the cliffs.

"This place has not changed."

I laughed.

"This is amazing."

Jack said.

He stepped forward to the edge of the cliff.

"How deep is this?"

Raf asked.

"Not that deep, just about 15 meters."

I said.

"The water down there is about ten meters. Deep enough to jump."

"You jumped down there?"

Jack was unbelieving.

"Not only her."

Bulkhead and I laughed.

"You jumped?"

Raf asked.

"He did."

Bumblebee beeped.

"You should have seen how shocked Ratchet and Optimus were when they heard about it. And Agent Fowler… He was like _you can be killed by rocks or squeezed by Bulkhead_! Everyone totally freaked out."

I remembered.

It was the best time I ever had.

Despite now, of course.

Nothing can ever be better than coming home.

We sat down at the edge.

"Where is Miko?"

Jack suddenly asked.

"Over there."

I said and pointed behind me.

"She sulks. We quarreled."

"Why that?"

"Seems like she doesn´t really like that I returned."

"Seriously? She is acting like four years old."

"Tell me about it."

Jack turned around.

"Hey, Miko, get over here! This is amazing!"

She turned away.

"I gonna talk to her."

Bulkhead said.

"What´s wrong?"

Raf asked me.

"We got on Bulk´s nerves and he… got angry. I never saw him like that before."

I was unhappy.

"It´s not your fault."

"It is. I told you that my appearance would cause trouble and here it is. Trouble everywhere."

"No, it isn´t. He thought you to be dead, that´s what causes this trouble. He doesn´t understand."

"You think so?"

"I do. And you should not worry about this."

"Thanks Raf."

The boy smiled.

Why was he able to make me feeling better?

I watched the ocean´s waves and heard Ratchet´s voice.

It was beautiful.

I missed … _Ratchet´s voice_?

The comn. link was activated.

"Could anyone please answer?"

"I am sorry, Ratch´. What is it?"

I asked.

"Decepticon activities. Not far away of your current location and they are getting closer."

"Understood. And Ratch´…"

"Yes?"

"They already have found us."

"Ground bridge acti…"

"No, too late! They could get through."

The others have noted them, too.

"Get in, hurry!"

Bulkhead said and transformed.

Miko, Jack and Raf jumped in, but I was not as fast as they were.

A trooper shot me off the cliff.

I screamed.

"Bulkhead!"

Splash!

I landed in the water.

It was cold.

From below, I saw how more and more Decepticons arrived and landed.

And I saw my friends driving off.

The comn. link opened again.

It was Bulkhead.

"Jane, do you read me?"

"I can hear you, Bulk´."

"Thank the Allspark. Where are you?"

"Down at the beach. Don't worry, I am fine."

A third voice joined us.

"I will pick you up, Jane. Meeting at the road. Arrival in two minutes."

"Thanks, Arcee."

I saw her getting closer and jumped on before she stopped.

"You alright?"

She asked.

"Yeah, just fell off a cliff. Could have been worse."

"Funny. Hold on, we are getting faster!"

"Go for it!"

I never drove on a motorcycle before and I understood why Jack liked it that much.

Arcee was speeding to catch up with Bulkhead and Bumblebee.

A Decepticon trooper transformed in front of us.

"Attention, Jane. This is going to be heavy!"

"No, just drive on! Let me do this!"

"But…"

"Trust me!"

I stood up, what wasn´t that easy, and concentrated on my powers.

I threw a blue thunderbolt at him.

Bull's-eye!

Even though it was one of the best hits I ever did, I had to feel the consequences.

The bracelet on my wrist made me lose control for a second.

I fell off and hit the road by full speed.

Within seconds, I was covered in a glowing blue protective shield.

It disappeared was I lay on the ground and did not move anymore.

I was nearly unharmed.

"Jane!"

Arcee lifted me up.

"I am fine. Just dizzy…"

_I don´t think that she knows why this has happened._

I thought.

She transformed and we drove on.

We were fast enough to catch up with the others and disappear through the Ground Bridge.

Back at base, Bulkhead blamed Arcee for what has just happened.

Jack, Miko and Raf looked at me, as if I could be collapsing.

"Bulkhead, listen! This was an accident, but don´t think that I don´t care. "

"If you would have cared before, this wouldn´t have happened!"

"But…"

"She could have been hurt!"

"Bulkhead, I…"

"I just got her back, I don´t want to lose her again!"

"STOP IT!"

This definitely was enough for the moment.

"This was my fault. I haven´t thought about what I was doing. Bulk´, Arcee tried to stop me and I should have listened, but it happened. It doesn´t matter, whose fault it was. Not for me."

"Jane, you are lucky that you have not been badly hurt! What if Arcee would not have been at your side that fast? What if a Decepticon would have been faster?"

"Hurt? By a road? Bulkhead, not even Airachnid was able to hurt me! I know how to protect myself. I blasted that ´Con. They don´t scare me anymore."

"Bulkhead, Arcee, Jane it´s enough. You all reacted like you thought it to be best. But Jane, you do know that your behavior could have caused some serious trouble. It was more than risky."

Optimus said.

"I understood."

He nodded and turned to Ratchet, who still tried to figure out, what has happened.

"I really don´t know, how they have found you. They never found you up there."

"It was the only save place we ever had outside our base."

I said quietly.

"Well, maybe I will find out. Up to then, you have to wait."

Ratchet turned towards Jack.

"Your mother has called. She said something about a family visit and that you should not be too late."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"Great thing. It can´t be more boring. Seems like I have to go."

"Me too."

Raf said.

"I still have homework to do."

"My host mom wants to see me."

Miko added.

"She wrote a message an hour ago."

"And you are leaving with me, Jane."

Agent Fowler said.

He had listened quietly all the time.

"Marcy said something about a surprise."

I smiled.

"She will be surprised when she sees my scratched face."

"She will be shocked. And you are going to explain this."

"Okay."

We left a few minutes later.

**So, this is it.**

**Again, Cons are appearing on the screen.**

**And everyone has something to do.**

**Seems like Miko really doesn´t like Jane.**

**Well, this is going to cause trouble.**

**Jack:****Family meeting… Great…**

**Raf:****Woho! Homework!**

**Miko:****What if they found out that I skipped detention again?**

**Jane:****You guys really need more action…**

**Thanks for reading and don´t forget to review!**

**- BlueFireReturns**


	14. Ratchet and Jane

**Back again!**

**Well, no reviews means no comments.**

**I will just go on, but please…**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Last time, the kids and their guardians went to a place Jane and Bulkhead really liked.**

**But they were attacked by Decepticons and Jane had to understand that she isn´t well-liked by Miko.**

Chapter 14

The next morning, I was not in the mood of training with the soldiers.

When Agent Fowler and I arrived at the military base, I immediately went outside and asked Ratchet for a bridge.

He was alone at base.

"You could have told me."

I said.

"Where are the others?"

"On patrol. And because it´s monday, the kids are at school."

He answered.

"I really don´t miss that."

I smiled.

Ratchet was working on his desk.

"So, anything important to do?"

I asked him.

"Not that important, as long as there are no unusual signals picked up. Why do you ask?"

He answered.

"I have to ask you something… Well, actually I have to ask you for a little help…"

"Go on."

I showed him the bracelet on my wrist.

"Do you know, hot to get it off?"

He was a kind of shocked.

I never told them about it.

It always was covered by my jacket.

"Looks like Decepticon´ technology. What is it?"

He assessed.

"I don't really know… Knockout was the one who invented it. It can… control my powers."

"It can do what?"

"Not like you think. It just makes it impossible for me to attack any Decepticon without being punished…"

"Why haven´t you shown me before? This is the reason why you fell off Arcee yesterday, right?"

I nodded.

"I don´t know… I was scared, I guess… And I did not want the others to know…"

"Doesn´t matter."

He said softly.

"Now come on. Let me see if I can help you."

I jumped on his hand and he carried me over to his desk.

"Let´s see if a scan of this thing can give us some more information."

Ratchet scanned me.

I felt that he was worried.

I should have told him earlier.

Only a few seconds later, he looked at the results.

"Interesting. It seems like this thing has a straight connection to your powers. Quite a thing of engineering."

"Are you _praising_ Knockout for what he has done?"

"Of course not."

"Can you take it off?"

"I guess there might me a way, but…"

"But… What?"

"I can´t tell what it would do to you. Maybe nothing happens, maybe it will hurt or kill you."

"Come on, I it worth a try? I want to get rid of this."

"Ratch´, I trust in you. And it can´t be worse than living with the ´Cons, can it?"

"As I said, I can´t tell."

"Please, give it a try."

"If it is your wish…"

"It is. Please, I can´t even protect myself. This thing makes me feeling hopeless."

"Okay, just wait a minute."

He left me for more than five minutes.

I sat at his desk and thought about things which could be that uncontrollable that he couldn´t tell if it would kill me or not.

He entered again and carried a huge metallic box.

"Ratchet, what exactly is this?"

Within seconds, I wasn´t sure any more if it had been a good idea to ask him for help.

"This is a prototype I invented. It is based on Decepticon´ technology."

"Reminds me of a…"

"…of an expellation cell?"

"Yes…"

A flashback.

Knockout tried to scare me.

Screams. Fear. Pain.

"Jane, are you alright?"

Ratchet has noted that something had come to my mind.

"Yeah, I´m fine. Sometimes…"

"It remembers you of _that time_?"

I nodded.

"I can´t undo what has happened. But maybe I can try to help you getting over it."

"Thanks, Ratch´."

He looked at me, than at his invention.

"Well, this may look like an expellation cell, but it isn´t."

"Good. An expellation cell would most likely kill me."

"Why exactly?"

"You should know… without my powers… I would die."

"I don´t think that you have to worry about losing your powers."

"How does it work?"

"Difficult to explain. But if I am able to adjust it the right way, it should open up that bracelet."

"_If_ you are able?"

"This may take a few minutes, but I think I know how to do that."

"You are not sure about what you are doing?"

"I never did something like that before. I am more a medic than a scientist."

"I know. This whole story just… scares me…"

"Don´t worry."

The following half hour, I watched him adjusting.

Sometimes he cursed, sometimes he smiled.

And finally, he looked up.

"I got it. Now it should be able to open it up."

"So, what do I have to do?"

He opened it like a cage.

"You just get in and let it do all the work."

"What, that easy?"

"I still can´t tell what it would do to you, but you shouldn´t be killed."

"You really don´t know how to calm people down, Ratch´."

"Do you want to get rid of it?"

"Of course!"

"Then, get in."

I climbed into his invention and he closed the door.

It was small and completely dark inside.

No light came through the walls.

It was human-sized.

My head nearly touched the ceiling.

"Are you ready?"

I heard Ratchet´s voice through a comn. link.

_This thing is soundproofed._

I thought.

_But why should it be…_

"Jane?"

"I am."

"Once I have started, I can´t stop it. Are you sure, you want to try this."

"Is there any other way to get this thing off?"

"I don't think so."

"Then I have to try."

"Understood. Initiating start."

I felt the energy pulsing around.

_If Ratchet is able to see me?_

Since I was not able to see anyway, I closed my eyes.

_This is the only chance I have. Please, work!_

I heard something falling.

I suddenly felt free.

_It fell off! The bracelet is gone!_

"Ratchet, it worked!"

No answer.

"Ratchet?"

Still no respond.

"Can you hear me?"

I got frightened.

Something went wrong.

_Once I have started, I can´t stop._

I heard the words he had said before.

_That´s why he does not answer. Just hold on, Jane. Only a little longer!_

I winced.

Something felt strange and painfully known.

This _was_ an expellation cell!

He tried to modificate it!

A flashback.

Knockout.

"You know how much it hurts."

"You can´t scare me!"

"Stupid girl, she will pay for you being uncooperative."

"No! Let her go!"

End.

My eyes glowed blue.

My powers were back in full mode.

I did not want to do so.

I blew the cell up.

"Jane!"

I heard Ratchet voice.

He was shocked, scared.

(And a bit angry because I blew his invention up.)

I flew through the room, hit a wall and fell to the ground.

Ratchet was at my side.

"Jane, are you hurt?"

I stood up.

"I am okay. I hadn´t noticed how much of my powers were held back by this bracelet. I wasn´t able to control it at first."

"Do you have it under control now?"

"I have."

"Are you sure that you are not hurt?"

"I am."

"Good. Then help me tidying up in here. This place looks like a mess."

I looked around.

Parts of his invention were lying everywhere around.

He started picking up part by part.

"Wait, I can do this faster."

I said and concentrated.

I stretched my right arm out.

Within seconds, hundreds of parts were flying around, tools got back to their places and trash disappeared into nowhere.

"How are you doing this?"

Ratchet asked unbelieving.

"Well, as I said, I hadn´t noticed how much of my powers were held back by that thing."

I looked at the bracelet.

It lay on Ratchet´s desk.

"I can´t believe this small thing managed to hold me back that much…"

We talked for a while and Ratchet tried to find out what had happened while I was a prisoner.

But every time he asked a question, I refused to answer.

"Sorry, but I don´t want to talk about this."

At a point of time, we started laughing.

I forgot why, but we did.

"Hey, Bee, have you ever seen or heard Ratchet laughing?"

"Never"

He beeped as an answer.

We turned around.

Arcee and Bumblebee had returned from patrol.

"Wow."

Arcee looked around.

"I can´t remember if this place ever was that ordinary. What has happened?"

"We cleaned it up."

I said.

"There was not that much to do."

Ratchet looked at me.

What had happened this day would stay our little secret.

Bulkhead appeared.

Jack, Miko and Raf jumped out.

"Finally."

Miko said.

"Hey guys! How is school going?"

I laughed.

"Wasn´t that bad."

Jack said.

"Up to third lesson."

Raf added.

"What has happened?"

I asked and noticed his backpack.

A part of it had turned black.

"Miko blew up the chemistry lab."

He explained.

"Accidentally."

She said.

"Wait, you two have lessons together? Why that?"

I asked.

"Sometimes, our classes mix up for showing experiments for example. The teacher choose Miko and me to assist him."

"And it ended in an explosion."

Jack said laughing.

"Well then, what about some more explosions?"

Everyone looked at me.

"What? I meant controllable ones."

"And how exactly…"

"I will show you."

I concentrated on my powers and created small glowing balls.

"What are those?"

Miko asked.

I heard that she was annoyed.

"Just touch it."

She refused.

"Come on, it´s fun. Try it."

Jack tapped one of the balls.

It flew straight to the top and exploded like firework.

"Wow!"

"This is awesome!"

Jack and Raf smiled.

A few minutes later, everyone tried to touch one of my exploding little friends.

Even our guardians had fun.

_This is how it was before all this has happened._

I thought.

_This is how it should be. They are happy…_

**Finished!**

**Jane and Ratchet have a little secret now.**

**And even though Miko still doesn´t like Jane, they had fun.**

**I made this chapter funnier, well, in the end.**

**It came to my mind and I had to try.**

**I like explosions.**

**Jane turns everything glittering blue.**

**Luckily, it doesn´t last long.**

**Every hint to her powers disappear within a few minutes up to there is nothing left.**

**Thanks for reading and please, please, please don´t forget to review!**

**Remember: I don´t own transformers!**

**-BlueFireReturns**


	15. Disappeared

**I like holidays.**

**Much more time to write :D**

**By the way, Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Last time, Jane got her full powers back.**

**And Miko blew up her school´s chemistry lab. :D**

Chapter 15

When Agent Fowler and I left for the secret military base, it was earlier than ever before.

"Could you please tell me why we are leaving this early? It´s 7:30 in the morning!"

I asked.

"You are lucky that you don´t have to go to school, young girl. Otherwise, you would be there by now."

He answered.

"Yeah, yeah… I know… You told me that no one liked my idea of staying _dead_. But me at a school… What do you think would happen if any ´Con would find me there?"

"You used that argument often enough. I got it."

"Why are we leaving that early? Tell me."

"Colonel Brice told me to arrive at 7:45 and to bring you."

"And you couldn´t have told me yesterday?"

He had not told me up to this morning.

He just came into my room at 6:00am and said "Time to get up, we have to leave early."

It was great. I still was tired.

We arrived and entered the training area, where Colonel Brice and Agent Boscop were waiting for us.

"In time, as usual."

The Colonel said.

I stood quietly next to Agent Fowler.

He was like a father, but still not close enough to call him _dad_.

Furthermore, I was told to stay polite to everyone, including him.

Here, we wasn´t my father.

Here, he was my boss.

"Ah, Jane. Great to see you again. Have you come to a decision?"

Agent Boscop asked.

"Sorry, Sir?"

I had no idea about what he was talking about.

"I haven´t told her yet, Agent Boscop. We were… busy."

Agent Fowler explained my ignorance.

"Well then, I will ask her."

Colonel Brice said.

Agent Fowler just nodded.

_Great thing… Now what? _

I thought.

"Jane, we offer a place in our special forces to you. What do you say? Are you in?"

I was surprised.

_Special forces? He wanted me to join the army?_

"I really don´t know what to say… Of course I want to, but I am only seventeen years old. I am too young to join the army."

He smiled.

"That is absolutely no problem. You already have trained with those nine… Sorry, eight soldiers who belong to this special forces team."

"The special forces team, short SFT, is the best trained group of soldiers, this base has. And we would be honored of you would join us. But this means to be at time and not to miss any training."

Agent Boscop continued.

I was speechless.

This was great.

No, it was more than great.

It was awesome.

"So, what is your answer?"

"How can I possibly say no? Of course I am in!"

I smiled.

"I thought so. Well, then I will do the paperwork and your official training starts on Monday morning."

Colonel Brice said.

He saluted and went off.

"Bye, Jane. I will pick you up my midday."

Agent Fowler left.

"Seems like I have to show you around a bit. That means, if you don´t want to train as long as the other soldiers haven´t arrived yet."

"A tour would be adequate, Sir."

Agent Boscop gave me a tour around the whole place.

The base was even bigger than I had thought before.

Thirteen levels of underground areas.

Each level needed another security classification.

"Unfortunately, I can´t show you the lowest three levels. Even I am not allowed to enter."

He said when we left the 10th level.

"May I ask what exactly is beneath our feet, Sir?"

"Even I don´t know everything about the places down there. But as much as I know, I can tell you that there are labs and a hospital ward."

"A hospital ward, Sir?"

"For… critical incidents. For those who can´t be taken to hospital."

"Try to explain a medic that a giant robot kicked you through the room."

I said to myself.

"For example."

Agent Boscop said.

"Has it happened?"

"Oh, well… I…"

Was I allowed to talk about the team?

"I know about your connection to the Autobots. Don´t worry, I understand."

"In that case… I wasn´t sure if I am allowed to talk about the team. I was told to keep it… more secretly. To answer your question, yes, it has happened. I was twelve years old."

"Must have been an unforgettable experience."

"Indeed, it was. I flew about ten meters and crashed into a wall. The feeling was… unexpected."

"Well, what a story. I think it is time to return to the training area. The other soldiers of your new team will arrive for training soon. I must say, you are the youngest agent of our history. But well, this SFT exists since four years now. It´s not a that long time."

"I am an Agent?"

I asked.

"Of course, Jane. You joined the SFT, so you just became an Agent of the US army. To be correct, I have to call you Agent… What exactly is your surname?"

"I don´t have a surname. Well, I know that it actually is Fowler, but I had to change my surname quite often in my life. Because of that, I decided to have no surname."

"Well, calling you Agent Fowler would be… awkward. I mean…"

"I understand, Sir. It reminds me of Special Agent Fowler, too. What if you would call me by my first name? Would that be allowed?"

"I think so."

"Well, then call me Agent Janys."

He nodded.

We arrived at the training area, where eight soldiers were waiting for us.

They all wore the same clothing as I did.

Agent Boscop had shown me the dressing room, where a fitting outfit was waiting for me.

"Soldiers, take to attention."

All eight soldiers stood in two rows.

"You all already know Agent Janys."

They looked confused.

"She joined our team today and became a full member of the US army. From now on, she is a soldier of our team."

Big words for a small girl.

The training started and it was not always easy to match up with the soldiers.

I loved it.

Learning how to fight wasn´t easy, but I accepted the challenge.

After midday meal, Agent Fowler picked me up.

We sat in the helicopter.

"I am proud of you, Agent Fowler."

He said smiling.

"My name is Agent Janys. You are Agent Fowler."

I corrected.

He laughed.

"I should have known that you wouldn´t choose Fowler."

The helicopter landed and we jumped out.

Agent Fowler got a message.

"Sorry, Jane. They need me back at military base."

"Okay, see you."

I went in, he went off.

"Hey guys!"

I stopped.

Ratchet was alone at base.

"Hey Ratch´, where is everyone?"

"Bulkhead, Arcee and Bumblebee are picking up the kids from school and Optimus is out on patrol."

He answered.

"Seems like it´s only us two again."

"But this time, I am not going to blew everything up."

We laughed.

"After what has happened yesterday, I tried to find a solution."

"A solution for what?"

"For you to learn how to control your powers."

"And have you found one?"

"I think so. Get over here."

I went to the end of the railing and climbed down a ladder.

Without saying a word, Ratchet lifted me up and carried me with him.

He headed towards the storage rooms and entered one of the last ones in the corridor.

What I saw looked like a communication center.

"Ratchet, what is this?"

"This is a simulator."

"A simulator?"

"Yep. Look at this."

He tapped a button and the black wall turned into a window.

Again he pushed a button and a door slided open.

The room behind the door was like a huge dice.

About fifty meters long, wide and high.

"Do you want to try?"

He asked.

"Can this thing explode?"

"Not if you hold your powers under control."

"Hey, what has happened yesterday was not my fault. This expellation cell thing tried to expel my powers."

"Yep, yep. I know. May I ask you something?"

"Ask, but don´t await an answer."

"Why do you always say _powers_? I mean, it sounds like you have more than one power or something. It confuses me a little."

"Well, I can answer that question. The reason is that my whole amount of power consists of four parts. Four powers."

I stretched out my arm and opened my hand.

Four glowing balls hovered over my hand, turning circles.

I closed my hand and they disappeared.

"You see? Those are my powers. I can live with three, two or even one of them, but losing all powers I have…"

"It would kill you. I know that."

We heard the comn. link opening up.

"Ratchet, we are ready for a bridge."

Arcee said.

"Ratchet?"

We hurried over.

"Ground bridge activated."

I saw three vehicles arriving.

Arcee transformed.

"What has stopped you?"

She asked.

"We were in the back."

Ratchet said.

"You finished it?"

"Yep."

"Guys, what are you talking about?"

Jack asked.

"I will show you."

Ratchet said and they all followed him to the simulator.

I stayed behind.

"Thanks for waiting."

I said, but no one heard me.

I wanted to climb down the ladder again, when I heard a signal.

The screen showed a high frequency signal with an attached massage.

I read the first word.

"Jane."

_For me? Who would send me a message?_

I thought.

I read on.

"Jane, we need to meet. OPOT. 17173. Come alone. Almy."

I was shocked.

I turned to the Bridge panel and tapped in some coordinates as fast as I could.

The bridge opened up and I went through.

It closed behind me.

"Puh, they haven´t noticed. Now I have to hurry."

I said to myself and started running.

At base, the ´Bots and kids returned to the main hall.

"Hey Jane, why haven´t you come with?"

Ratchet said.

"Jane? Where are you?"

They all looked around.

Jack suddenly pointed at the screen.

"Guys, read this. _Jane, we have to meet. OPOT. 17173. Come alone. Almy._"

"You don´t think that she has left without saying a word?"

Arcee asked.

"Seems like."

Jack answered.

"_OPOT. 17173._"

Ratchet repeated.

"Does anyone know what that means? Or who _Almy_ is?"

"Well, OPOT means _old place, old time_. It´s a short form which is often used in short messages."

Jack explained.

"But those numbers and that name. I don´t know."

Ratchet checked the Ground Bridge panel.

"She really left only four minutes ago."

"Woho!"

Miko smiled.

"Miko, what is funny about this?"

"This time, it´s not me who is breaking the rules."

**And this was Chapter 15!**

**Jane gets a message and disappears without saying a word.**

**(She really pulled a Miko this time.)**

**What is she thinking?**

**Read on and find out!**

**What do you think?**

**Please review!**

**And please tell me if I forgot to answer any question or if something is unclear.**

**I can´t promise anything about updating during Christmas days.**

**I will leave it by that for now.**

**Next chapter comes when I find time to write.**

**Up to then!**

**-BlueFireReturns**


	16. Amnesia

**During a dark night, I lay in my bed. Awake.**

**I tried to power down, but wasn´t able to.**

**So I grabbed my Laptop and wrote on.**

**Here it comes…**

**Chapter 16!**

**Jane has disappeared and no one knows where she has gone to.**

**A mysterious message and some coordinates are the only tracks she had left.**

**Will Team Prime be able to find their missing member?**

Chapter 16

Later in the evening…

"I can´t believe it."

Agent Fowler was angry like never before.

"She has left without saying a word!"

He was totally freaking.

After they were sure that Jane wasn´t at base any more, Ratchet had contacted Agent Fowler and told him what had happened.

"Dude, I seriously wish that he leaves."

Miko whispered to Jack.

He ignored her.

When Agent Fowler stopped walking around and driving everyone crazy, Raf spoke up.

"Why don´t we try to pinpoint her cell phone? If we can find it, we can find her."

"Good idea, Rafael."

Ratchet said, but he was interrupted by Agent Fowler.

"There is no use to it. She forgot it."

He pulled a purple cell phone out of his trouser pocket.

"Great, now what?"

Raf asked.

"I think it´s the best if you three go home."

Optimus answered.

"You still have school tomorrow and there is nothing you could do now."

"You can´t just throw us out of the base! We worry as much as you do."

Miko totally was against leaving.

"Come on, Miko. Optimus is right. No matter what has happened, we can´t do anything at the moment."

Jack argued.

"And since when are you caring about Jane?"

He whispered that only Miko was able to hear it.

She boxed him.

"Ouch, hey that hurts."

Bumblebee drove them all home.

Meanwhile, Bulkhead, Optimus and Arcee left for the coordinates which were the arrival-coordinates I had used.

Well, they couldn´t have known that I had been picked up by someone and that I was far far away from their position.

Pssst, please don´t tell them ;)

Bumblebee joined them a few minutes later.

But after searching around for more than two hours, they canceled their search.

The whole Team was upset.

"We tried to find her, but it seems like she doesn´t want to be found."

Ratchet pointed out his opinion.

"Noted."

Optimus said.

"We can´t just stop searching for her… not again!"

Bulkhead felt miserable.

"Bulk´, no one said that we would stop searching. But maybe we should wait up to tomorrow. We all need to rest."

Arcee tried calming him down.

Actually, it needed more than an hour up to they all have powered down.

The next morning, Miko, Jack and Raf met in front of the school.

Jack checked his cell phone.

"Still no sign of Jane. Arcee promised to tell us when they have found her."

They went into the building and went through one of the worse days they ever have had.

During a break, Jack checked his cell phone again.

Disappointed, he shook his head.

"Jackson Darby, is that a phone?"

"Oh no, a teacher."

Miko hissed.

"Hand it over, young boy. You know that you are not allowed to use it while you are at school."

His teacher said.

In exactly that moment, the phone rang.

Jack had a short look at the display.

A message from Arcee.

"Young boy, I said _hand it over_."

The teacher repeated.

"What is it? Some kind of emergency?"

"Actually…"

He started.

"…this is an emergency."

"Well then, explain."

"Not while all those students around could listen."

"Alright, follow me. All three of you."

They went into an empty classroom.

" Now you can tell me?"

"Of course, Sir."

"Go ahead, tell me."

"Well, there is that friend we have. She is an orphan and only wants to be left alone, but she isn´t old enough. It was quite difficult to gain her trust, but we became friends and…"

"Get to the point, Jackson."

"She ran away. Yesterday, when we were spending time together. She used the first chance she has had to disappear. Now, we can´t find her. No one knows where she is. Even though there is a whole team out looking for her… She has not been found yet. I just took my mobile out to check if someone had sent a message."

Carefully, he pulled his cell phone out again.

"The message I got… It is from those who are searching for her…"

The teacher nodded understandingly.

"Well, this really is an emergency. You can have a look at your phone if you show me the message."

Jack wasn´t sure how to react, but he decided to open the message.

Miko and Raf waited for him to read it out.

"I am sorry, but no good news. Still no sign. We can´t find her. No one knows what to do. Can´t pick you up after school. Go home and wait, all of you. Arcee."

The bell rang.

"This is not good. Are you sure, you do not want to go home now?"

The teacher asked and Jack noticed that Miko saw a chance of getting home early.

"We were told not to skip school. There is nothing we can do, anyway. Missing at school won´t help finding her."

Miko moaned.

All three kids went back to their classes.

Jack went with the teacher, because he was his biology teacher and his next lesson was biology.

"Jack, may you tell me the name of your friend?"

"Well, I am not sure if…"

"Jack, are you hiding something?"

"No, Sir. But we were told not to talk about her unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Why that?"

"Her new family does not want to be known for losing their adopted child. By the way, her name is Shaya."

"That is understandable."

They entered the classroom and the teacher started with a completely new topic.

Jack looked at the clock.

More than one hour to go.

45 minutes…

30 minutes…

Suddenly, some students turned towards the windows.

They were unable to sit still.

"What in the world is going on out there? Why is no one listening?"

Now every student and even the teacher stood at the window.

Down at the schoolyard, in a small brushwood, something was hiding.

No, not something – someone!

"Seems to be a girl…"

The teacher said.

"… Does anyone know her?"

Jack was shocked, but no one except of the teacher had noted.

"Jack, is this…"

"… Shaya, Sir."

He said before the teacher was able to ask.

"Okay, let me do."

His teacher answered.

"Everyone, on your seats! Now!"

He nearly screamed.

Turning around, he took a piece of chalk and wrote some numbers on the board.

"You are here to learn. So, read those pages and do the exercises I gave you before."

One of the girls in the last row turned around again.

"But Sir, you can´t just…"

He interrupted her.

"Nevertheless, we can´t allow her to sit there. Let me see… Jackson, you are coming with. Everyone else, start working. Every exercise you can´t complete will be your homework, so you better start now."

The teacher and Jack left the room.

"I hope this is okay?"

He asked.

"You said that no one wanted trouble around her. I tried to…"

"It´s great, Sir. Thanks."

They opened a door and went cross the schoolyard.

Jack reached me first.

"Shaya, are you alright?"

I was sitting on the ground.

My knees were pressed to my chest, held by my arms.

"Shaya? Hey, can you hear me?"

I gave him a short look.

The teacher spoke up.

"Jack, I think it to be better if we bring her inside at first."

"I thought so, too."

Jack answered.

We went into an empty classroom.

"Jack, you may call the team you told me about?"

"I should do so."

"Then use your cell phone."

"It´s back in the classroom."

"I will take. Please stay."

The teacher went off.

"Jane? Come on, talk to me. What has happened?"

I waited up to I was sure that the teacher was not able to hear me.

Then, I stopped my played stiffness.

"Are you crazy? What have you told him?"

"Not much. I said that you ran away."

"And why?"

"I got a message from Arcee and he caught me using my cell phone."

"You jerk. What does he know?"

"Nothing. Don´t worry."

He made a short break.

"Jane, where have you been?"

"I can´t tell."

"Come on, you left without saying a word."

"I did what?"

"Hello? Anyone in there? I said _you left without saying a word_."

"But I…"

"Do you know how worried we were? Where have you been?"

"I can´t tell."

"Why?"

"I just can´t!"

"Why, Jane? Why?"

"Jack… That teacher…"

"What about him?"

"He could remember me! He was my biology teacher when I was twelve!"

"Scrap. Okay, now tell me. Where have you been?"

"I can´t tell!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know!"

"You… What does that mean?"

He was shocked.

"It means that I don´t know."

"But… You got that creepy message and left base without saying a word. You just disappeared!"

"Jack, I did not…"

"You did and I want to know why you can´t tell me where you have been!"

"Because I don´t know! Jack, I can´t remember anything!"

"What? What do you mean?"

"The last thing I remember, is how you and the ´Bots came to base and how Ratchet wanted to show you the simulator."

"That is…"

"The next thing is how I woke up in the desert. I walked around for hours before I finally reached Jasper."

"Wow, I can´t… Jane, I… I am sorry."

"I may can´t tell what has happened, but if you say that I left the base freely chosen… Then I must have had a really good reason…"

We heard how the teacher came back.

"Don´t forget to call me Shaya."

I said and played the scared kid again.

The teacher carried Jack´s whole backpack.

"I am back. Has she talked?"

The teacher said.

"Not much."

Jack answered and took his cell phone.

"It seems like she can´t remember what has happened."

Jack said and tapped in the emergency speed dial for contacting base.

Within a second, Arcee picked up.

"This is for emergencies. Who is it?"

"`Cee, it´s me. Jack."

"Has something happened?"

"One could say so… Is everyone listening?"

"We are here, Jack. Why are you calling?"

Optimus said.

"It´s because of _her_… She is back."

"What? Where?"

Bulkhead asked.

"At school. She just appeared."

"Bumblebee will pick you up."

Optimus said.

"Make sure that Miko and Raf get with, too."

The bell rang.

"That won´t be a problem."

Jack said.

"The last lesson has ended a second ago."

He hang up.

"So?"

The teacher asked.

"They are picking us up."

Jack answered.

"Good. And Jack, of course you don´t have to do all that homework. I think this was enough for one day."

"Thanks , Sir."

Back at base, everyone was staring at me.

"So, are you telling us where you have been?"

Ratchet was angry.

"I can understand that you are angry, but…"

I tried to explain, when I was interrupted by Arcee.

"There is no _but_. Where have you been?"

"That is was I just tried to explain."

"Well, then why don´t you?"

"Because I can´t. Guys, I know how weird this sounds, but…"

I took a deep breath.

"I can´t remember anything."

They all were shocked.

All, except of Jack.

He already had known that before.

"I don´t know how or why I have left base without telling you. The last thing I remember is how Ratch´ wanted to show you his newest invention. The next thing is how I woke up in the desert. Without my cell phone, I had no chance of contacting you. I had to walk back to Jasper."

**Dun! Dun! Dun!**

**Cliffhanger!**

**What has happened to Jane?**

**Thanks for so many views!**

**And thanks to everyone who writes reviews!**

**-BlueFireReturns**


	17. MECH

**Hey out there :D**

**I am back!**

**leggo lover 99: Thanks for all of your Reviews!**

_**Seriously, try reading her Fan fictions. I do and I really love it :D**_

**AllSpark Princess: I know that it is weird, but you have to wait a little longer to get to know what has happened to Jane. Just read on :D**

**So, Jane is back and has no idea of what has happened.**

Chapter 17

Again and again, I had to explain that I had no idea about what has happened.

Even though I had lost my memories, Agent Fowler decided that I had to be punished.

I had left voluntarily, so what has happened was my own fault.

"You are grounded."

Agent Fowler said.

"For one week. That means, no visits at the base. Just your army training."

"Army training?"

Jack asked.

"I wanted to tell you, but… Well, I joined a special forces team."

I answered.

"You joined the army? Are you serious?"

"Yep."

Agent Fowler brought me home.

At first, Marcy was glad to see me, but then she agreed on Agent Fowler´s idea of grounding me.

It came how it had to.

I stayed at home and helped Marcy doing the household.

On Monday, I officially started my training with the SFT.

It was awesome like never before.

Now, I was an Army Agent.

When my week of being grounded was over, I went to Autobot Base after Army training.

"Great to see you."

Jack smiled.

"Good to be back. Except of the Army training, this week was extremely boring."

I said.

We had a lot of fun.

Weeks went on and it was quite silent out in the world.

For days, we had found no signs of Decepticon activities.

On one day, when there really was nothing else to do, Miko, Raf, Jack and I decided to go out picknicking.

We chose a place far away from any town.

Far away from any kind of civilization.

We sat and ate for hours and from time to time, Ratchet contacted us to check if everything was alright.

"Can´t you show us some magic?"

Miko asked.

"Just like those fireworks you did at base."

"Miko, that is not a good idea."

I answered.

"But why?"

"Hello? My _magic_ is a mystical cybertronian power. It depends on energon! When I use it, the ´Cons may be able to track me."

"Well… That is a point."

We continued talking.

Another hour went on.

I recognized them when it was too late.

"MECH!"

Miko screamed.

Actually, she was the one who saw the soldiers first.

"Miko, Jack, Raf, get behind me! Now!"

They did as I said, but we were circled.

"Jane to base, can you read me? We are under attack! You have to get us out of here!"

No respond.

"They are scrambling the signal."

I said.

"Do you have any ideas?"

Jack asked in fear.

"None you would like."

I answered, observing the MECH soldiers coming closer.

"Worth a try."

Miko said.

I activated my external comn. link.

"Emergency! Emergency! Guys, I need your help!"

The signal went through.

"Copy that, arrival… to… scrambled…"

End.

"You got an answer?"

Jack asked.

"How?"

"Just don´t ask and stay out of trouble."

I said.

Gunfire started.

"Get down!"

I screamed.

"I will handle this!"

Miko, Jack and Raf tried to cover each other.

It was my turn to react.

Concentrating on my inner strength, I tried to shoot the MECH agents.

I failed.

A single MECH soldier was faster than me.

He broke out of his fighting allies' row and pulled out something I could not identify.

"No!"

Miko jumped and threw him to the ground.

He stood up, but she did not.

"Miko!"

Jack screamed as loud as I did.

I attacked the soldier.

"How dare you to hurt my friends?"

Bad call.

He was stronger and grabbed my arm.

"Leave her alone!"

Raf had no chance.

The soldier pulled me backwards.

Something metallic-cold touched my neck.

Fear and pain were followed by screams and darkness.

"Jane, wake up! Come on, please, don´t leave me."

"Miko?"

I groaned.

"Why should I?"

I opened my eyes.

The room was semi-dark.

"You are alive! I was scared… You were… I thought you would die…"

She helped me to stand up.

"What has happened? Where are we?"

I asked.

"Don´t really know. I was knocked out by that soldier and woke up in here."

She answered.

"Just like me."

I said.

"The boys?"

"Can´t tell. Haven´t seen anyone since I woke up in here."

She was scared.

"Could they be…?"

"Don´t think about the worse. We are alive, probably prisoners, but alive and we wouldn´t be if they wouldn´t want something from us."

"That would be what?"

"How should I know? We are waiting for something to happen."

"Great idea. Waiting for the enemy to come. What about breaking out? Use your power!"

"I would if I could."

What is that supposed to mean?"

"Think about it. Why was a single MECH soldier able to knock us both out?"

"Because your shots just passed instead of hitting them."

"That´s it. Why has that happened? He was standing right in front of me and I wasn´t able to hit him. Nearly impossible coincidence, right?"

"You had to protect us, we were outnumbered. Don´t push yourself too hard for failing. It happens."

"But Miko, don´t you understand? I never failed."

"There is a first time for everything."

"You still don´t get it."

I tried to use my powers, but nothing happened.

"See? I can´t use my powers. I can´t even light up the room. Whatever they did… I fear they are able to control me."

"Impossible. Not even Megatron has managed to do so."

"Exactly this is scaring me. This never has happened before."

Suddenly, the small lights went off.

Pure darkness covered us.

"Jane, what is happening?"

"I don´t know. Keep calm."

Footsteps.

"We are not alone any longer."

Suddenly, Miko screamed.

"No! Get your hands off me! Let me go!"

I heard her fighting.

Someone grabbed my arm.

An icecold hand touched my skin.

A strong, loud voice filled the room.

"You better stay down. Both of you."

Silas.

**Cliffhanger!**

**Dun! Dun! Dun!**

**Sorry, but I had to stop here.**

**Not only to keep you reading on :D**

**Jane and Miko are imprisoned by Silas and his MECH soldiers.**

**Completely on their own, they have to face their enemy.**

**Thanks of reading and write reviews!**

**-BlueFireReturns**


	18. A risky plan

**The story goes on!**

**Jane and Miko have to face Silas.**

**On their own and without Jane´s powers, they don´t know what to do.**

**Will the girls get out alive?**

Chapter 18

"What do you want from us?"

I asked.

The lights turned on, brighter than before, blinding us.

"Can´t you imagine? You already have found out that your powers are controlled by me."

I tried to get our situation.

MECH soldiers all around us, Miko standing next to me.

Both of us being hold by three soldiers, Silas standing in front of us.

Weapons were rose and ready to shoot.

Well, that was really big trouble.

"So, you now gonna tell us, what you want from us."

Miko was herself again.

"You are not the one to talk."

Silas smiled, and then he went on.

"Take her to the prison cells, the other girl to the lab. Let the party begin."

"No!"

I screamed when Miko was knocked out again.

"Let her go!"

°You better do what I say if you don´t want her to get hurt. Under stood?"

I nodded.

My hands were tied up and I was forced to follow Silas.

We stepped into an elevator.

_Underground._

I thought, reading what was written next to one of the buttons.

_That´s why no one ever found this place._

"Embrassed?"

Silas asked.

"A bit."

I answered.

Smalltalk, really?

What was I thinking about?

The elevator stopped.

He led me to a nearly empty room.

There was only one thing in it.

It looked like a berth, but it had bonds.

I knew what Silas was up to and yet I was not able to defend myself.

I found myself tied up.

"Comfortable?"

Silas asked.

I gave him no answer

It was everything else than comfortable.

"Thought so."

He smiled.

"Soldier, make our guest comfortable."

One of the soldiers who have accompanied us, grabbed into his pocket.

Was that a taser?

He wanted to hand it over to Silas.

"Do it yourself, soldier."

The soldier came closer.

I felt the two metallic cold tips touching my neck.

Nothing happened.

"Your last chance, Jane."

"I don´t even know what you want from me!"

"Wrong answer."

I was tased.

Darkness.

"So, have you finished?"

I asked when Silas entered the Room.

"You haven´t found what you were looking for, am I right?"

He smiled.

Why did he always smile?

"Oh, Jane… You know that we want to use your power. I want to use it. To rule this world. But unfortunately, we were not able to figure out where your power comes from."

He stepped closer.

There was something strange about him.

"Scared? Don´t worry. I won´t kill you. Your power is much too valuable to lose."

"Great thing. Everyone allows me to stay alive, just because of my powers."

"Everyone?"

"Do you think that you are the only one being after me? Don´t believe that I will ever cooperate. You are not the one to scare me."

"You should know better. Don´t forget little Miko. Her life lays in you hands."

_Think, Jane. Think. A lie. Before it is too late._

"You won´t dare to kill her. If I am of that much value, she is, too."

"And why should she be?"

Was he interested?

I thought so.

"Do you really think that there are no others like me?"

Now I was the one smiling.

"Do you mean, she is…"

He was surprised.

"She does not know about it. She is not old enough to gain her power."

Why was it that easy to lie?

"What would happen if she gets to know?"

"Nothing. She does not know about it. She won´t believe you."

"Well then…"

He left.

"If you do anything to her, I will hunt you down!"

I called after him.

Left alone for some hours, I had plenty enough time to think about escaping.

But no matter what I thought of, there was no way of finding Miko in time.

Not without my powers.

"You was right, she had no idea."

Silas was back.

"You have told her? That was the worst thing you could ever have done!"

"Tell me how to activate her power!"

"I can´t!"

He beat me.

"Tell me!"

"You can´t activate her power!"

"Can you?"

"No! It´s not like turning a switch or something."

"Then how is it?"

"As I said, she is not old enough and to gain her power…"

"What? Tell me!"

"On Cybertron, one is not born into greatness, rather one must earn it. To gain her power, she has to go to Cybertron."

"It seems like this is not in our power…"

"Told you so."

Silas thought about something.

"What do you think about playing a game?"

I did not like the tone of his voice.

"A game like what?"

"Let´s say… I let you go and you will bring something to me."

"Why should I?"

"Maybe to save your friend´s life? Without any power, she does not mean anything to me."

"I will not play with her life."

"That was not an offer. You will go to that military base where you train and hack the main frame. Find the files called and . Download them and bring the flash drive to me."

I was shocked and scared … and I had no idea what to do.

"If you fail, you will never see Miko again."

He opened my bonds.

I was on all fours, looking up to Silas.

He dropped a flash drive.

"Take it."

I took it carefully.

"Soldiers, bring her upstairs and lock her in the back."

Two soldiers grabbed my arms and pulled me to my feet.

"Into the elevator."

One of them ordered.

A few minutes later, we stepped out.

This storey looked like a parking level.

Some of the cars looked familiar.

The soldiers polled me forward and headed to a big black car.

It looked like a van.

A third soldier opened the back door and I was thrown in.

No windows.

It was completely dark inside.

Nothing happened.

I don´t know how long I was sitting in the back, before the engine was started.

Minutes or hours?

I had no idea.

Someone knocked from the outside.

"It´s time to leave."

_Where do I know that voice from?_

The drive began.

It seemed like hours driving around.

When had I fallen asleep?

"Rise and shine, sweetheart. Time to leave you behind."

I was pulled out of the car.

Sand everywhere around.

The car drove off.

An envelope lay on the ground.

The flash drive and a note were in it.

"Tomorrow, 10pm. Don´t be late."

I read.

Some coordinates were added at the bottom.

A place and a time to meet, just the files were missing to save Miko.

I looked around and decided where to go.

Walking around for hours, I started talking to myself.

"Great, if the Decepticons would find me now, I would be unprotected."

A Ground bridge opened in front of me.

"I said it, didn´t I?"

There was no place to hide.

Three cybertronian life forms came through.

"Jane!"

"Bulkhead!"

He lifted me up.

"Where is Miko?"

Arcee asked.

I stood on Bulkheads Hand.

"I don´t know. She still is with Silas."

Bumble beeped.

"He is right, back to base."

Arcee said.

We went through the Ground bridge.

"Jane!"

Jack and Raf stood at the railing.

"Guys!"

Bulkhead let me down.

I hugged the boys.

"Are you alright?"

"We are. What about you and … Where is Miko?"

I hung my head.

"She still is with Silas."

I heard Optimus and Ratchet behind me.

"Jane, what has happened?"

Optimus asked.

"I don´t really know… We were knocked out and when we woke up, Silas appeared and separated us. I haven´t seen Miko since then."

"How by the Allspark have you escaped? And why have you left Miko behind?"

Ratchet reproached me.

"I haven´t escaped and I haven´t left Miko behind."

"I don't get it."

"I Haven´t escaped. Silas has let me go."

"Why should he?"

"He ordered me to bring something. I have time until tomorrow evening. Otherwise…"

I stopped and wiped away a tear.

"Otherwise … What, Jane?"

Bulkhead asked.

"Otherwise, we will never see Miko again."

That killed the mood.

"Prime! Why is there no one answering?"

Agent Fowler was angry.

"I am trying to contact you and you just sit around and…"

He noticed me.

"Jane… You…"

I embraced him.

"I need your help."

"What has happened?"

I explained everything to him.

"Well, this may confront us with a serious problem…"

Agent Fowler said.

"Why?"

"The files we are talking about contain information which we can´t allow to fall in MECH´s hands."

"But what about Miko? If I return without those files… Silas will do something to her, probably kill her. We have to save her!"

"At first, I will talk to Colonel Brice. Second, you won´t be the one who brings the files."

"You can´t be serious! If I am not the one showing up, we will lose Miko!"

"Jane, I am your father and I decide that you won´t go."

"You are not my father and I will be going back."

"You won´t risk your life. That´s my last word."

"I will risk my life if it is necessary to save Miko. You got that?"

"That´s it. Into the helicopter, young girl. I will bring you back to military base."

"Good. Maybe Colonel Brice understands."

We left that fast that I was not even able to say _Good bye._

Unfortunately, Colonel Brice was on Agent Fowler´s side.

"Without your powers, you are not capable to defend yourself."

Afterwards, I was told to stay at the base.

_Fits perfectly into my plan._

I thought when I was left alone.

Late at night, I sneaked out of my room and searched for the control room.

"There it is."

I whispered to myself when I finally found it.

I pulled the flash drive – which I secretly had taken before – out of my pocket and plugged it in.

"Download completed."

Was written on the screen.

_Eleven minutes. Now out of here._

I thought after my work was done.

Then I smiled.

_Don´t worry, Miko. I am coming._

I turned to another panel and tapped in the coordinates from Silas´s note.

"That must be the place where they have thrown me out of the van."

I said when I noticed the exact location.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded.

"Scrap."

I grabbed the flash drive and ran.

Upstairs, I found a small desert vehicle.

I was outside before anyone had noticed.

"If I hurry, I can reach the meeting point in time."

I said to myself and gave metal to the pedal.

At about 1 pm the next day, I had to realize that the tank did not have enough range to reach the coordinates.

At 9 pm, the engine gave up.

"No, no, no!"

I beat on the steering wheel.

Only one hour left to get three kilometers far.

The vehicle was useless to me now.

I left it where it was and started running.

The way was difficult and hard to go.

But finally, at 9:45 pm, I made it.

"In time."

I fell to my knees.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"I knew that I could rely on you."

I jumped when Silas came up behind me.

"You got the files?"

"We had a deal."

"Oh of course we had."

He snapped his fingers and two soldiers appeared, holding Miko.

She had a haggard look in her face.

"What have you done to her?"

Silas smiled.

"Not much. So, do you have the package?"

"You want those files?"

I took the flash drive and showed it to him.

"Hand it over."

"No, at first, you let Miko go."

He snapped again and the soldiers released Miko.

She fell to the ground.

"Now, the data."

I threw the flash drive to him and ran over to Miko.

She was unconscious.

I knelt down and pulled her to me.

"Miko. Miko can you hear me?"

I heard more soldiers coming.

"You got what you wanted! Go! Leave us alone!"

Silas laughed.

"Dear Jane, have you really thought that I would let you go that easy?"

"We had a deal!"

"Yes, yes… You brought me the data and I let Miko go. But that means that you are still my prisoner."

I had no idea what to say.

Silas grabbed my arm and pulled me up.

"You will come with me."

"No, let me go!"

"No way. Your friend can stay, she won´t get that far right now. But I want your power. That´s why you are coming with."

"Never."

"It seems like you have no chance. You still can´t control your power. I do."

"No."

I felt hopeless.

He controlled me.

_If I could find out how he does, I may get back control._

_Wait, has he ever…_

_He said that he controls me, but does he?_

"No, you can´t control me!"

"Trust me, I can."

"No, you can´t!"

I got angry.

My eyes were glowing, my hair turned blue.

Silas was scared.

"Leave us, now!"

My power was back.

I threw a lightning at him.

I have never seen anyone running like this.

It stopped.

The blue light disappeared and I turned around.

"Miko!"

She was surrounded by swirling blue fog.

_My powers…_

I thought.

_No, that is not my doing…_

Miko woke up, the fog disappeared.

"Jane, you risked your life? For me?"

"Sure."

"But… Why?"

"Because Team Prime should stick together."

We smiled and Miko fell into my arms.

"Thanks."

A Ground bridge opened.

Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Optimus came through the swirling vortex.

They were highly surprised when they saw us hugging.

"Seems like those two learned to get along."

Arcee said.

"Come on, you two. Let us go home."

Bulkhead lifted us up and we went through the vortex.

**Happy end?**

**No way!**

**Jane and Miko may be save and finally got friends, but Silas got the data he wanted.**

**This Chapter was quite long :D**

**AllSpark Princess: Always being rescued by the Bots seemed to be boring. Girlpower was needed this time :D I will tell about Jane´s powers later. Thanks for your review!**

**leggo lover 99: Yeah, I am pushing Jane. And it won´t stop (or that´s the plan).****You really like cliffhangers, don´t you? :D Thanks for your review!**

**That´s it :D**

**Keep on reading!**

**-BlueFireReturns**


	19. One missing

**Hey out there :D**

**Here I am, back again!**

**Chapter 19 is upon us.**

**Note: I usually marked time leaps by leaving some space, but I haven´t seen up to now that those gaps are not visible! From now on, time leaps will be shown by XXX! This may explain why the context of some sentences does not fit :D Sorry for that.**

**leggo lover 99: You will see what has happened to Miko. No spoiling. But you will get to know what Silas is going to do with the plans stolen by Jane, within this chapter.**

**Last time…**

**Jane saved Miko´s life by breaking every rule.**

**She caused serious trouble and handed secret files over to Silas.**

Chapter 19

Bulkhead dropped us off.

"Miko!"

Jack was relieved when he saw his friend.

He and Raf wanted to ran over to us, but they were stopped.

"And what do you think are you two doing?"

He was angry.

"Miko, Jane, with me. Now."

"Oh, come on! You can´t break up the party!

Miko disagreed.

"I can and I am going to."

"But Agent Fowler…"

Jack wanted to help us, but it was like speaking to a wall.

As if I read his thoughts, I knew what Agent Fowler was going to say next.

"Agent Janys, you are an US Army Special Forces Agent, what means that you have to follow my lead and I told you to follow me. Is that understood?"

He was angry and serious like never before.

"Yes, Sir."

I answered.

"Jane, you can´t really…"

Miko was almost offended at how quickly I had given up.

"I have to, Miko. Agent Fowler is right. I am a Special Forces Agent and as this, I have to do what he says. He is the higher-ranked Agent."

"Are you serious? He is your father, too. Is there any point in your life he can´t control?"

"Miko! Shout it up!"

I said.

Someone thought that our little talk took too much time.

"Okay, girls. Let´s move."

We followed Agent Fowler and took place in the Helicopter.

Usually, I enjoyed the flight.

It was awesome to fly in a Helicopter.

But this time I sat quietly, as Miko did.

We arrived at the military base.

Miko was amazed by the size of the base.

"This is awesome! Does every soldier have a weapon? Can I have a weapon? Do you show us how to shoot?"

She was as hyperactive as ever.

"Miko, pull yourself together. I don´t think that this is going to be fun."

I hissed.

"Agent Fowler, Agent Janys."

We saluted in front of Colonel Brice.

"And you have to be Miko Nakadai."

"That´s me."

She smiled.

"Well…" Colonel Brice continued "… then you two follow me."

He turned around and directly headed to the control room I broke in last night.

It was _closed, _how I read on the sign hanging at the door.

"Agent Janys, you caused serious trouble by giving secret files to our enemy."

Colonel Brice said.

"But she saved my life! Why does no one care?"

Miko stepped in.

"Watch your words, young lady."

To protect Miko from difficulties, I had to tell what I had done.

"Colonel Brice, I know that I broke the rules, but…"

"There is no _but_, Agent Janys. Do you know what Silas could do with those files?"

"No, I don´t, because no one tells me anything."

"And why in the world have you done it?"

"Well, on the one hand I wanted to save Miko. On the other hand don´t you even listen to my explanations."

"What explanations?"

"That´s it. No one listens."

"Then, tell."

"Well, Silas won´t be able to do anything with those files."

Everyone looked at me.

"Do you really think that I would be that stupid to give secret files away? I had some help."

In exactly that moment, a face appeared on the screens around.

Miko and Agent Fowler were shocked.

"Raf!"

"Yep."

The boy said.

"Jane and I thought about how to double-cross Silas without getting into any trouble."

"And that was how?"

The Colonel asked.

"I granted him access to the main frame from within this room."

I said.

"And I copied the files Silas wanted to have and faked them. The structure may look like the originals, but the given information are completely useless."

Raf continued.

"Do you want to say that you two hacked the server?"

"If you want to say so…"

"And that the files, Silas got, are useless to him?"

"Useless to everyone. But, what were those files about?"

"I don´t know if you should really know about this."

"We saved your butt and you don´t trust us?"

"Well, those files can tell the location of … storages."

"Storages… What for?"

"Weapons of mass destruction."

Now, we were shocked.

Not all of us.

Of course Agent Fowler had known.

"We are fighting against giant, transforming robots. How do you think are we going to protect ourselves? The Autobots may not always be out there to protect us."

He was … serious.

"They would never leave us alone. Without them, we would be lost!"

Miko said.

"That might be true, but we all know how strong the Decepticons can be."

I was surprised to hear this from Colonel Brice.

Has he ever seen the Cons in action?

"I am sorry, but I don´t think that this should be a topic to discuss. Not at the moment."

I said.

It was more like I was not in the mood of a discussion.

"At least one of you knows how to behave."

Colonel Brice said.

Wasn´t he just blaming me for my behavior?

"Well, since we don´t know what Silas and his men have done to you, you will stay."

He called for a soldier.

I remembered him as being Agent Simmons.

"Take those two to level twelve."

We followed the soldier.

"This is awesome."

Miko smiled all the way.

"Don´t be that happy, Miko. This is not a place to party."

I said.

"Bla bla bla. What is on level twelve, anyway?"

"Can´t tell. I don´t have the permission for those levels."

"Oh come on. Don´t you have any idea of what is down there?"

"Sure. Labs and a medical bay on three levels."

"Awesome."

"No, _this_ is _not_ _awesome_. I don´t have a problem with telling the Fowlers where I have been, but what are you going to tell your parents?"

"They think that I am sleeping at a friend´s house. Well, I wanted to stay at base this night with Jack and Raf."

"Oh… Why has no one told me?"

"We wanted to, but now we are here."

"Well, seems like it´s us two this night. The boys are on their own, as we are."

The elevator stopped at level ten.

A red light started blinking and a voice sounded.

"Identification required. Please insert ID card."

The Agent and I scanned our cards which identify us as Agents.

Miko scanned her visitor pass.

The red light turned green and we reached level twelve.

"Here you go."

Agent Simmons said when two women stood in front of us.

They both were dressed like nurses.

"Looks like a hospital."

Miko whispered.

The elevator closed again and Agent Simmons left in it.

Now we stood alone with the women.

"I am Carry and this is Cassy."

One of them smiled.

"Great, two jokers."

Miko whispered again.

"Shout it up, Miko."

I hissed.

"So, who of you is Miko?"

Cassy asked.

Or was it Carry?

They liked like twins.

I was confused.

"Me."

Miko said.

"Great, then follow me."

The woman never stopped smiling.

Miko stood still.

"Oh, there is someone scared. Now come on."

She held out her hand, inviting Miko to take it like a little girl.

"It´s not the place, scaring me…"

Miko whispered to me.

"I know."

I said looking to the second woman.

Even Knockout wasn´t that freaky.

And I thought him to be the freakiest Decepticon of all.

"Well then."

I said, following the second woman.

When I left, I felt how Miko looked at me.

She was judging me for leaving her alone again.

But I had no problem with it.

There was nothing to scare about – maybe except of those two freaky women.

There was no way of getting down here without being noticed.

For the moment, we were safe.

XXX

The next day, we were dismissed after our freaky new friends had confirmed that there was nothing wrong with us.

"Heyo!"

Miko said when we arrived at Autobot base.

"Miko, Jane. How are you?"

Jack asked.

"Fine, thanks. We… Made some new friends."

Miko said.

"Really?"

"Yes, twins."

I said.

"And I am happy if I never have to see Carry and Cassy again."

We laughed.

"Was it that bad?"

Raf asked.

"Well, it wasn´t bad. Just a normal day at a medical bay and seriously not my favorite way to spend my time."

We spent the whole day making nonsense and driving Ratchet crazy.

It was late in the evening when we went home.

The weekend was over.

"See you after school."

Jack said before he left through the Groundbridge.

XXX

The army training was as hard as ever.

"No mercy."

Agent Boscop said.

"Don´t think that getting kidnapped would be an excuse for anything."

It was the first day on which one of the soldiers defeated me and it was great.

It showed me that no one was perfect.

On our way to the Autobot base, Agent Fowler and I talked about everything else than the last days.

It was good to think about something different.

The Helicopter landed and we jumped out.

When we left the elevator, I noticed that something was different.

Jack and Raf sat in the seating Area.

"Hey guys! What´s up?"

No one answered.

"Guys?"

I looked around.

"Where is Miko?"

Why were they all looking … worried?

"She is missing, Jane."

Arcee finally said.

"What?"

I was shocked.

"But … How…"

"Sierra told me that she saw her driving away in a red sports car."

Jack explained.

"There is no sign. I can´t pinpoint her position."

Ratchet said and turned away from the computer.

"A red sports car and no sign of her… But the only one who can cause this combination is … is …"

My eyes widened.

"Knockout."

**Tada!**

**Clever, wasn´t it?**

**Jane and Raf have fooled Silas.**

**I would like to see his face when he finds out :D**

**After staying a night at military medical bay, Jane and Miko return to their normal life.**

**But when Miko disappears after school, every track leads to the Decepticons.**

**Was she kidnapped by Knockout?**

**XXX**

**Keep on reading!**

**I normally don´t tell what is going to happen next time, but there is one thing I can tell you:**

**Jane will be obtained from her past again!**

**XXX**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews will be honored like gods!**

**Remember: I don´t own Transformers!**

**-BlueFireReturns**


	20. The past is past

**Sorry, Sorry, Sorry!**

**I kept you waiting that long :(**

**I really wanted to write on, but school is taking control over my life again.**

**The final exams are ahead and I seriously can´t believe I am going to graduate…**

**From now on, I can´t promise any more to upload at least one Chapter a weak.**

**But I promise to finish this story, no matter the cost (as long as I can concentrate on school…)!**

**XXX**

**Here it comes: Chapter 20!**

**After Miko is disappeared, everyone thinks that she was kidnapped by Knockout.**

**XXX**

Chapter 20

Ratchet was searching for any sign of Miko or the Decepticons but even hours later, he had found nothing.

"It is hopeless. If she was kidnapped by Knockout, she will be inside the warship right now. There is no way of pinpointing the position."

Everyone was upset.

How was it possible that no one has seen her leaving the school?

No one, except of Sierra, who was not able to describe the car more precise.

Raf was trying to help Ratchet, while Jack and I had left to test the new training area.

We started at the easiest level.

It was amazing how realistic the holograms of our enemies were.

Even though none of us had any idea what to do, it was quite fun to try not to be blasted or grabbed.

"If a hologram touches you, the program will notice and you lost the round. The simulation stops immediately and you have to start from the beginning again if you want to."

That was, how Ratchet had explained the rules to us.

We trained up to level four, but then Jack was "shot" by "Starscream".

"As if this creep would ever hit his target. He never shoots that precise."

I laughed.

It was true that Starscream wasn´t the best gunman there was.

We decided not to retry and shut the systems off before we went back to the others.

Their faces said everything.

"Still no sign of her?"

I asked.

Ratchet shook his head.

"I can´t believe that they got her that easily…"

"Don´t blame yourself, Jane."

Jack said.

"Again, it´s her own fault that she got into trouble."

"But Jack, that absolutely is no reason for anything! I know what they can do to humans! I know how hard it is to get out!"

"I haven´t said…"

"I am sorry. It just reminds me of what has happened to me…"

Bulkhead and Bumblebee arrived by GroundBridge.

They had been out on patrol.

Full of hope, I waited for their report.

"No sign of anyone… No ´Cons, no Miko…"

I got upset.

"After what has happened a few days ago… Why am I feeling guilty?"

They all knew that I was talking about Silas and his MECH soldiers.

"Jane, it was not your fault."

"It was, Bulkhead! I left her when she needed me most."

"Listen, there is nothing we can do. Not as long as there is no sign of anyone."

It wasn´t cheering me up.

Jack hugged me.

"Don´t worry. We will find her."

_XXX_

_A flashback._

_"__Don´t worry, Jane. They will find us."_

_I heard a familiar voice inside my head._

_XXX_

"Lyn…"

"What? Who is Lyn?"

Jack was confused.

"Jane? Hello? Who is Lyn?"

I just stood and thought of the friend I once have had.

"Jane?"

"Oh, sorry…"

I said.

"Who is Lyn?"

"She… was a friend…"

"What has happened?"

The Decepticons, what else…"

"Sure… You was kidnapped."

He had no idea how wrong he was.

But the less he knew, the less I had to explain.

"Jane, I am sorry, I have not wanted to…"

"It´s okay, Jack. Just don´t talk about that."

He smiled and turned to the ´Bots.

"So what are we going to do?"

No one answered.

"Guys, we all worry about Miko, but standing around won´t bring her back."

Ratchet gave him a short look.

"We can´t find her without a signal."

He said.

In that second, something pumped up on the screen.

"Miko?"

Bulkhead asked hopefully.

"No."

Ratchet answered.

"It´s a high frequency signal with an attached message. For Jane."

Everyone looked at me.

"Bad point of time."

I said to myself and opened the message.

"Problem. OPOT. Come alone. Almy."

"Are you going to tell us, who this messages are from?"

Arcee asked when Ratchet tapped the screen and seven different messages appeared.

"Seems like you have friends out there. Friends who know that you are alive."

He said.

"You met them every time you got a message, am I right?"

Arcee looked at me, judged me.

I nodded.

"And you remember everything what has happened?"

"What if? Why do you care now? At the moment, our priority should be to find Miko!"

I yipped.

"Jane, we care because we have to protect you! Who is this Almy you are meeting? And why have you lied at us?"

Bulkhead really was worried.

As if I would ever meet someone I could not trust.

"You have to protect me?! If I remember it right, you were the ones who have left me down! It was Jack, who freed me! Not you! You never have told me about the powers I have, even though you had known it! You never came for me! All that years, I hoped you to come… and you left me alone. Why am I not allowed to have friends you don´t now? What are you afraid of?"

It was like a smash in their faces.

"Jane, you are not going to meet this Almy as long as you haven´t told us who he or she is. We don´t know if we can trust that person. Is that understood?"

"I understood, Optimus. But I don´t understand why I am not allowed to life my live."

_They are overprotective – only because of Miko._

I thought and tapped the keys.

"What are you doing?"

Ratchet asked.

"Sending an answer. Cancelling the meeting."

I said and sent the message.

"No time. THM5. Jn."

Jack read.

"What does _THM5_ mean?"

"Nothing you need to know."

I answered.

"You are acting like a child, Jane."

Jack said.

XXX

A few moments later, Agent Fowler arrived.

He was definitely busy thinking about something.

"Agent Fowler, what is it?"

Raf asked.

The Special Agent pulled out a flash drive and told the youngest of us to open a file.

Three pictures appeared on the screen.

Three girls.

I saw the pictures and knew that those were about four years old.

"Agent Fowler, who are those girls?"

Optimus asked.

"These girls… Well… Do you know them, Jane?"

He looked at me, but I was busy staring at the pictures and gave no answer.

"Okay, these girls…"

He continued.

"… are Ryn Aska, Senja Devlas…"

"Senja Devils and Lyn Amane."

I corrected.

Everyone looked at me.

"So you do know them. I thought so."

Agent Fowler said.

"They got kidnapped the same day you was."

"I know."

I said.

"Where do you know them from… Wait… Lyn?"

Jack began to understand.

"Not that friend you just told us of only a minute ago?"

"Exactly."

I answered.

"Jane, do you want to explain this?"

Agent Fowler asked and told Raf to open a fourth picture.

It showed me, shortly before _that day_.

"This whole file is about you four. No one would have noticed the parallels, if…"

"If what?"

I asked.

"If Senja ad Ryn would not have been found."

Agent Fowler continued.

"But that´s impossible!"

"Why?"

"They… They have been killed! More than two years ago!"

"And how do you know?"

"I… I saw it… I saw them dieing."

Were they surprised or shocked?

Maybe both.

"Jane, you…"

Arcee had no idea what to say.

"Listen, I have never told you because I lost them. It was my fault… Without me, they could be alive… And without them, I would be dead."

"Wait, I don´t get it."

Bulkhead interrupted me.

"When that ´Con brought me through the GroundBridge _that day_, I was imprisoned at the warship. There I met Lyn, Ryn and Senja. They brang us to Cybertron, where we were kept all that time…"

It really hurt to remember.

"Jane, we had no idea…"

"Of course not. I had not told you!"

I yipped.

"Maybe you should tell us, what has happened to these three girls."

Optimus said to give me a chance to tell everything from the beginning.

I looked at the pictures and turned over to Jack and Raf.

"I think you two don´t know yet, what this is all about?"

They awaited my answer.

"A very, very long time ago, in the first days of the war, there was a prophecy told to those who had lost hope. It said: _The darkest hour will be lightened by an unexpected life form. The one who is no Cybertronian and yet belongs to us, will come to save our world. But the cost will be high. One day, Cybertron will be a place of peace and harmony again._"

I stopped.

The boys looked confused.

"You mean, there is only one person able to bring Cybertron back to life and end the war?"

Jack asked and I nodded.

"But there was no one believing in the prophecy. We never searched for that _savior_."

Arcee said.

"Only, because you did not know where to search! That has a reason. What I have told you, is the first part of the prophecy, but the second part is… Meant to be like a fairytale."

And again everyone looked at me.

I confused them all.

"The legend of the stars."

I finally said.

Arcee started laughing.

"Do you really expect us to believe that? It´s just… a fairytale. It´s not true."

"Indeed it is. Why do you think do I know all this stuff? Only, because Megatron has old me… us… everything he knew. And it really makes sense! Shockwave was the one who had taught us how to control our powers and one day, he told us the exact same story."

"You … met Shockwave?"

Arcee was shocked.

"Well, it´s not that correct to say that we met him… It´s more like we have lived with him…"

Now, I made it to the top of shocking moments.

"You lived with him?!"

"Like I just said. The place on Cybertron, where we were kept, it was his laboratory."

I have to correct myself.

Now it was the most shocking moment, but there are others to come ;)

"You lived in his lab?"

Ratchet asked unbelieving.

"Haven´t you listened? I did! I lived there for about… Well, the whole time, except of a few weeks."

Ding! Ding! Ding!

We had a looser – me.

"Seriously, Jane… How much are you hiding from us?"

Arcee asked.

"That is something you don´t want to know."

I answered.

**And that was it.**

**20 Chapters over and still not the end!**

**At this point: Thanks for making me writing! **

**And thanks for more than 2000 views!**

**XXX**

**Jane was not the only one being kidnapped?!**

**The other girls are dead!**

**And she is hiding even more!**

**How does the prophecy fit in all this?**

**Poor Jane… She doesn´t know, what I have planned :D**

**XXX**

**leggo lover 99: You will find out in the next chapter :D And thanks four every single comment you gave! **

**XXX**

**Don´t forget to review!**

**See you next time.**

**BlueFireReturns is out.**


	21. Miko returns

**I needed that long to upload the last chapter…**

**So I decided to write the next one right now :D**

**Let´s move on, you are going to hear more about Lyn, Ryn and Senja!**

**XXX**

Chapter 21

"Listen, I know that I should have told you earlier, but… You can´t believe how much it hurts to know that I wasn´t able to save them… They died in front of my eyes… To remember that I have lost them…"

They all felt how sad I was.

"Jane, what has happened… I am sorry."

Jack said.

He knew how it feels to lose someone.

He has lost his father.

"Nevertheless, I can tell you that the girls we have found have not been killed two years ago."

Agent Fowler explained.

"You mean … They are alive?"

Where was that hope coming from?

They could impossibly have been alive.

I saw them dieing.

"Unfortunately…"

He had not had to say one more word.

"I lost them both the same day. Lyn had died about two or three weeks earlier. It was all my fault."

I said.

"What has happened?"

Raf asked.

I looked at him, and then hung my head.

They had to know.

**Attention: If you don´t want to read how they died, please don´t read on! It is your own choice, so I am not responsible for the outcome. Just leave this passage out and read on downward.**

"When we were kidnapped, I was the only one who had known about the war before. I explained them as much as I could and became the leader of our team. It was clear to us that we would have to stick together, but in fact it was my entire fault. I am responsible for everything. We tried to escape, but again and again we failed. We never got far. Where to hide on a planet you don´t know? Then, one day, when Shockwave unlocked our cell, we blew him off. We had not seen the chemicals he was carrying… It went BOOM. Suddenly, the whole place was on fire. We ran… But when we got out… Senja was the one who noticed that Lyn was not with us. We went back. Back into the flames, searching for her. But when we finally found her… It was too late…"

"But if this was how it has happened, it was not your fault."

"It was, Raf. It was my plan and everything went wrong. When we understood that she was lost, we ran away. We left her. After a few days, we found a safe place to hide. But without having the chance to leave Cybertron, it was only a matter of time up to the Decepticons found us. The day came for us to run, but we got circled…"

I closed my eyes and saw it in front of my inner eye.

"Ryn was killed by a careless `Con trooper. Shockwave totally freaked out, as we did. It was like Senja and I turned into a weapon of mass destruction. Today I know that we just lost control. We blew the whole place up and escaped. Two days later, they found us again. Senja was shot by the same careless Trooper that had killed Ryn. She protected me. It was me, who he wanted to shoot. Not her. I suddenly was on my own."

**Now you can read on!**

"I don´t understand why the `Cons should be kidnapping innocent girls."

Jack was right to ask.

"The legend of the stars."

I said and opened up my hand.

Four blue glowing balls appeared, each forming a body.

It was us.

"The legend tells about four parts being one. Four so called _stars_, having the power to do everything they want if they connect their power. But if a star dies, the power won´t be lost. It will be transferred to the next person who is worthy to be entrusted with it. On Cybertron, there were only us four, so I got my friends' powers."

"Can´t you give them away? I mean if you have all the power, you should be able to do everything you want right?"

Raf asked.

"Well, there are rules to follow. I can´t just give the powers away."

"Rules?"

"Way too many rules to explain, but the powers can only be entrusted to those who are worthy. And there are not that many worthy people…"

"I can´t believe you have gone through all this and never told us."

Jack said.

"I am not proud of what has happened."

I answered and waited of the others to say something.

It was quiet at base, when suddenly the screen sounded.

A signal pumped up.

"Is it Miko?"

I asked.

"It is."

Ratchet said.

We looked at each other.

I saw how glad the `Bots were to know that she was alive.

A familiar voice sounded.

"Miko to base, I need a bridge."

"Opening up."

The swirling vortex opened and we all waited for Miko to step through.

But it wasn´t her.

A red and green sports car drove in.

It certainly was not Knockout.

We stood alarmed.

The car transformed into a neon green and red femme, holding Miko in her hand.

The insignia she wore was unknown to the team.

"Heya!"

Miko greeted us.

The Autobots raised their weapons.

"Whoever you are, let the girl go!"

Optimus said.

The femme covered Miko in her hand and loaded her own weapon.

They stood face to face and even though she was outnumbered, the femme showed no fear.

I suddenly froze.

"Stop it!"

Everyone looked at me.

I closed my eyes and fine lines coated my face, forming the same insignia the femme wore.

"Jane, what does that mean?"

Optimus asked.

But I gave no answer.

I opened my eyes again and the lines disappeared.

"Lyn? Is that you?"

"Hey there, partner. It has been a while."

The femme smile and opened up her hand to allow Miko climbing down.

Then, she gave me a lift.

The Autobots still had no idea how to react.

"How is it that you are alive?"

She asked.

"Me? How about you? I… I saw you dieing!"

"I nearly did, but I was able to transform into my cybertronian from and Shockwave managed to stabilize me. He saved my life."

"You are…"

I looked at her, remembering how she once has looked like.

"I lost my power and with it, the ability to transform."

She said.

"Wow, wow, wow, stop. You have not lost your power. I got it."

I said and one of my four glowing sources of power appeared.

"And I would like to give it back to its rightful owner."

A blue flash lit the room.

I fell to the ground and hit it hard.

"Jane!"

Bulkhead was shocked.

"I am alright. I forgot that this would happen."

We sag Lyn´s body glowing blue.

Again, a flash lit the room, blinding us for a second.

The femme was gone.

Instead, there stood a girl of my age.

Lyn, finally herself again.

"Jane, I am human! I can´t believe it! I am human again!"

She hugged me.

"Thanks, buddy."

I turned around and saw five Autobots, three kids and a completely confused Agent Fowler looking at us.

"Great point of time to introduce you. Guys, this is Lyn. Lyn, meet the Autobots. This are Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee, Ratchet and our leader Optimus Prime."

"It´s a pleasure to welcome you to our team."

Optimus said.

**Dun! Dun! Dun!**

**What was that?**

**Lyn is alive!**

**And even worse: Miko was with her all the time!**

**A human who can transform into a cybertronian?**

**This can only be a Decepticon´s work, don´t you think so?**

**More next time!**

**XXX**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave a review!**

**XXX**

**I am out.**

**-BlueFireReturns**


	22. Disappearing again

**The story goes on!**

**After Lyn has returned from the dead, Jane finds herself in a real chaos of questions.**

**Read, what happens when the two ****_stars_****are reunited!**

Chapter 22:

A few days later, Agent Fowler had done all the paper work and allowed Lyn to live with Marcy, him and me.

We lived together, survived the ´Cons, became friends and grew to be sisters.

I was happy like never before.

On a Saturday, when the kids and their guardians were out on patrol, Lyn and I decided to leave for the desert.

"We can go training out there, without risking to be noticed."

I explained to Ratchet when he hesitated.

"But only if you stay in contact and keep a low profile."

He finally agreed after we have begged at him for some minutes.

By Groundbridge, we went far away from Jasper.

We stood on top of a huge rock.

The view was amazing.

"No one will find us here."

Lyn smiled.

"Come on, let´s go."

I said and threw a thunderbolt.

It exploded when it hit a rock.

"What do you say?"

I looked at Lyn.

She was a kind of amused.

"Don´t tell me that you never have used all opportunities you have."

"Like what?"

"Everything you want?!"

"No way. I can´t control it well enough."

"That´s what you think. You forgot what you have told us?"

"The only thing you have to do is believing in yourself and everything will change."

"Right. Now, try something you ever wanted to do."

"You sure?"

She nodded.

I stepped forward and jumped.

_Do it! Do it! Do it!_

A Groundbridge opened up beneath me and within the next second, I stood next to Lyn again.

"This … was awesome!"

I laughed.

"I know. You can´t believe how much you can do! Check this out."

She raised her hands and a bow and an arrow of blue light appeared.

Lyn pointed at a rock.

"That one."

She shot the arrow and smashed the rock.

"How did you …?"

"As you said, believe in yourself."

"Okay, let me try."

Lyn showed me a lot of stuff.

"How do you know about all this?"

I asked.

"I don´t really know… It comes to my mind and then I know how to do it."

"Well, doesn´t matter…"

We trained for about three hours.

But then we ran out of energy.

"Too bad that we have a limit…"

I said.

"I seriously don´t want to know what happens if we step over it."

Lyn said.

"Me neither."

I opened my Comn.-link.

"Ratchet, we need a bridge."

**XXX**

Back at base, the ´Bots and kids had already returned.

Agent Fowler was there, too.

"Hey there, girls. How is it?"

Jack asked.

"It´s fine, Jack. Thanks."

Lyn answered.

"So what´s on the activities list?"

Miko asked.

"Well, Marcy prepared a dinner to welcome Lyn. So we will be leaving in a few minutes."

Agent Fowler said.

"What? But we wanted to stay at base this night!"

"Explain that to Marcy, Jane."

"Great. She will never allow. Seems like we lost, Lyn."

"Do you really want to miss one of Marcy´s dinners?"

Even Lyn was on Fowli´s side.

We left.

Though the dinner was really good, I would have preferred to stay at base.

It was late when we went to bed.

Lyn had her own small room.

"Good night."

I said and closed my door.

**XXX**

The next morning, the team received a call from a worried Agent Fowler.

"Agent Fowler, what is it?"

Optimus answered the call.

"Prime, have you already seen or heard from Jane today?"

"No Agent Fowler. Why?"

The kids and `Bots looked at each other.

They knew that something was not right.

"She has left the house for jogging in the morning and still hasn´t returned. She normally returns before dawn."

"But that was six hours ago!"

Raf stated.

"Indeed. Lyn and I went out looking for her, but there was no sign. She also forgot her cell phone. Jane is not at the military base and not at home. If she isn´t with you, where else could she be?"

Ratchet tapped some keys.

"I can´t pinpoint her signal."

**From now on: Miko´s point of view (because Jane isn´t there!)**

"Not good. What if the ´Cons…"

"Highly unlikely, Jack. Jane knows how to fight."

Arcee calmed him down.

"Well, about that…"

Lyn´s voice sounded from Agent Fowler´s side.

"… it might be that our training yesterday was too stressful…"

"What do you mean?"

Everyone heard that Optimus was concerned.

"Our powers are limited. Hasn´t Jane told you?"

"No."

"What? But … "

"Lyn, if your powers are limited, what happens if you use them up?"

Jack asked.

He understood that Jane could be in serious danger.

"That´s something we don´t really know. It needs some time to get the full strength back. Up to that moment… It´s like dead battery."

Lyn explained.

Their helicopter landed on top of the base and only a second later, Lyn and Agent Fowler stepped out of the elevator.

I looked at them.

"Lyn, could Jane be… I mean, if she is without her powers…"

"No, Miko. Where ever she is, whether imprisoned by `Cons or elsewhere, this can´t kill her, I guess."

"You _guess_?!"

"We know about the limit, but we don´t know what happens if we step over it."

"So you can´t tell whether she is alive or not…"

I was scared.

"She is alive, Miko. The ´Cons won´t kill her."

"Why are you that sure?"

"They need us."

"What for?"

"I don´t think that this is of importance right now. The point is that Megatron would never allow her to be killed."

"At least we know that she is alive, where ever she is."

Jack said, but I got another idea.

"She won´t be safe if Silas got her again."

The team looked at me.

"This might seriously be a problem. But as long as we don´t know where she is, there is nothing we can do."

I continued.

"Funny. Not long ago, Jane said the same about you."

Jack said.

Ratchet wanted to say something, but again the screen sounded.

A signal pumped up.

"An autobot emergency beacon."

He said.

"We know, this can be a trap."

Optimus said.

"But it could also be Jane or a new Autobot on earth!"

Lyn pointed out.

Optimus nodded.

"Autobots, prepare to roll out."

Lyn transformed into her cybertronian form.

"I am in, Optimus."

He hesitated for a moment, but allowed her to accompany them.

The bridge opened and the team went through.

Ratchet turned around.

"Miko, Jack, Raf, where are you?"

**And again, problems everywhere…**

**Jane has disappeared and no one knows where she is.**

**When an emergency beacon appears, the team leaves to explore the situation.**

**But the kids follow them.**

**Please review!**

**-BlueFireReturns**


End file.
